Give In To Me
by sexytoppy
Summary: Elena Gilbert finally gets to meet her younger half sister right in the middle of the turmoil of which Salvatore brother is her soulmate. 16 year old Virgil has no idea of what her elder sister is in the middle of and adjusts to life in Mystic Falls with no trouble at all. However, as the days go by, Elena atarts to find out that Virgil has strange powers that are totally baffling
1. Prologue-Klaus meets Virgil

Prologue

"_Green sleeves was all my joy  
Green sleeves was my delight,  
Green sleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady green sleeves…"_

Klaus froze.

His arm was pulled back, ready to strike at the kitchen window with the crowbar in his hand. Elena wouldn't have even seen it coming; she still hadn't seen him.

Slowly, as if in a trance, Klaus dropped the crowbar, as the lilting words of the song floated gently down from an upstairs window. He couldn't breathe. As the angelic voice continued to sing, he drifted away on a dreamlike cloud, remembering the courts of the beautiful, lavish Tudors. They'd had musicians that sounded like the heaven's choirs but none were as beautiful as this-this voice singing Henry VIII's lament and once again sending Klaus down a memory lane he didn't want to tread.

His next thought was almost murderous in his violence: he wanted to cut the throat of the singer, whoever she was. He knew it was a female. He wanted to silence that voice before he became a slave for it. With the utmost effort, Klaus buried his fingers in his hair and shook his head as if trying to get rid of it.

"_Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
but my heart remains in captivity_…"

"Shut-UP!"

It was out of his mouth before he could stop it- loud and furious.

The singing abruptly stopped and he realised his mistake a split second later when Elena stopped moving around in the kitchen. When she frowned and peered through the window, the garden was empty.

"Funny," she said to herself, "I could have sworn I heard something."

Upstairs, Virgil had heard the enraged voice perfectly well and it had done nothing for her self-confidence. It had sounded like a pissed off neighbour but seriously? That voice sounded nothing like you average pissed of neighbour. None of the neighbours were British with a deliciously sexy Cockney accent. Strange how two words could tell you so much about someone.

She went over to the window and leaned out.

"Whoever just told me to shut up- go to hell! 'Cause I'm singing whether you like it or not, so go somewhere else!" she shouted out at the empty street.

She was starting to feel stupid at the silence she got in reply, when a voice sounded to her left.

"I wanted you to stop because you were stripping away all the common sense that I am proud to be master of, love."

Virgil screamed and nearly fell out of the window. Perched on the tree just outside, looking as if he'd been there all his life, was a blond haired cutie with a mouth to die for and dimples that had the potential to send a crowd of women insane. Not that they looked as if they come out a lot. But wait- what-the-hell?! He was sitting in a tree, like right in front of her face!

"What-are-you-doing?" she tried to say calmly but hearing a strange quiver in her voice anyway. Elena had a lot of strange friends, including that hottie Damon, and they all had a very _weird_ way of doing things- just like this guy here. They were also all beautiful- again, just like this guy here.

He was looking at her keenly, as if trying to guess what she was thinking. Then, the dimples disappeared slightly to give way to a more wondrous look.

"I've never seen any like this before," he murmured, leaning forward.

Virgil abruptly leaned back. "What?"

"Your eyes, pet….they're violet."

Oh. Of course, the eyes. It always _was_ the eyes. Every time she was at a public gathering, people would skip the hellos and simply stare at her eyes with a double take. She couldn't blame them- they had reason to be surprised. Her eyes were the colour of fresh lavenders outlined with a dark purple ring at the edge. It was the trademark feature of her beauty- where people instantly called Elena gorgeous, they described Virgil as beautiful. Maybe the second word had the benefits of sounding dreamy.

The man in the tree however, didn't look as dazed as most other people usually did. He only looked as if something had pleased him a lot.

"Right, now we've got past the eyes, who are you and why are you sitting in a tree outside my window?" she said boldly.

He raised a delicate eyebrow. "Your window? I thought this was Elena's house?"

"Are you a friend of hers?"

He gave a brief chuckle. "You could say that. Are you?"

"I'm her half-sister."

All traces of his dimples disappeared and suddenly he was glaring at her. "What do you mean. "Half-sister"?"

Virgil recoiled from the sheer malice of the growl in his voice. "H-half-sister as in we only met a few months ago!"

"Oh." He relaxes visibly and sat back on the branch. "Are you the older?"

"No. Younger."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Nice."

Virgil retreated even farther into her room. "Are you a paedophile or something dude because I'm gonna' go and get Elena right now and-"

"No, no, no," he laughed, "I'm not a danger- to you anyway. You don't need to call Big Sister."

"Can you just get off the tree and go then? I'm not in the mood to entertain guests especially when they choose not to come in through the front door."

"Well- can I come in then?"

"You must be joking. No offence but I've been tutored about the entire 'don't talk to strangers' thing and that includes not letting them in. if you're a friend of Elena's, go downstairs and tell her you're here."

He sighed theatrically and rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll just leave instead. Oh-one more thing- _you've forgotten all about me and our little conversation, okay?"_

Virgil felt a strange falling sensation in her mind, before she automatically replied, "Of course. See you."


	2. Chapter 1-It was a girl

Why did she seem so familiar?

Klaus couldn't work out why Elena Gilbert's little half-sister rang alarm bells in his head. He had the feeling that there was something he had once known but had slipped from his memory; such a feeling was extremely unnerving for an Original vampire who had never undergone the traumas of compulsion. He set his glass on the side table and stretched with a long sigh. Whatever. She had been beautiful enough to catch his eye and that was enough. The main source of intrigue for her was the colour of her eyes: he had truthfully never seen anything like them in his 1000 years and that was saying something.

"Well brother, why the long face? Did you fail once again to capture the doppelganger? They're not Originals but the power of their supposed "love" for Elena is enough to protect her- at the risk of sounding cheesy."

Rebekah walked in with her usual cynical smirk. Klaus closed his eyes- his little sister looked so much better with a dagger in her chest. But even he had to admit, Bekah came in useful at times. He opened his eyes and gave her a fake, complacent smile.

"Isn't it your bedtime now love?" he said tiredly.

Rebekah raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and sat down opposite him. "Well, am I right?"

"Right about what?"

"I'm assuming you went to capture Elena."

"Yes- I did go to capture her. And?"

"And you came back empty handed. The Salvatores win another round."

Klaus slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair and glared into the fire without an answer. Rebekah tilted her head to the side with a slight smile on her face. She knew her brother's ways and when he grew that furrow on his head, she knew a few minutes pause was required.

After the said few minutes, she ventured onto the same topic.

"Why don't you take me next time? I assure you that I can keep Damon distracted."

Klaus gave a mirthless laugh and turned his hooded eyes back on her. "Yes….like you distracted him last time at mother's ball? You certainly took his mind off his precious Elena. But then again, you took your mind off that mortal…Matt was it?"

"Stop it Klaus," she said sharply.

"Has he let you call him Mattie yet? Or more importantly, has he even let you kiss him yet? Or does he not like femme fatales? Especially the ones who drain you dry of blood in the backroom?"

"Niklaus, I said stop it!" Rebekah snarled, leaping to her feet.

Klaus smirked, his good humour restored once again- just one of the things Rebekah was useful for.

"Sit down, love, don't be so immature. You never could take a bit of harmless teasing. And just to make things clear, the Salvatores weren't even at the doppelganger's house today- surprisingly."

"So what kept you from her? I want to leave this damned town already!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes. "I thought you and Damon had a thing going."

"Oh please!" she snorted, "There's nothing for me here but the wish of staying with you. Although I have no idea why I want that either- you'd stick a dagger in my back at the next chance you get."

Klaus rolled his eyes and stood up to face her. "I thought we were over that little skirmish, Rebekah?"

"It was not a skirmish Niklaus. You had me in that wooden box for nearly a century! And let's not even get on the subject of the rest of our brothers!"

He watched her quietly as she ranted and then gave a twisted smile. "No…it wasn't the Salvatores this time. I could have got to her but I was distracted. Ironic."

Rebekah fell silent and glared at him. Typical of a man to sweep an argument under the carpet and start on the subject of his own interest.

"It was a girl," Klaus continued with the same little twisted smile.

For once, Rebekah was astounded. "What?"

"Yes….a little girl. Sixteen years old- a mere child stopped me from finally getting what I've waited for, for so long."

"Don't tell me…I never counted you for a paedophile, Niklaus," Rebekah smirked.

"She was beautiful if that's what you mean. Very beautiful. But that's not what struck me about her. For the first time in a thousand years, I once again remembered what it is to feel as if you've forgotten something important. When I saw this girl, something stuck at the edge of my brain, telling me that I knew her- but I'd never seen her before in my life. I would have remembered those eyes- they were the colour of deep violets."

"She had purple eyes?" Rebekah frowned, "Are you sure she wasn't a witch who spun your brain with a fancy spell?"

"No witch can mess with my brain unless I give her express permission to. No- she wasn't a witch. I didn't feel the accursed aura coming off her that came of mother and that Bennett girl. She was definitely human."

"And she did what? Hollered at you to rip your attention from your prized doppelganger? I thought you were more shielded against the allure of pretty girls, Nik."

Klaus smirked with her as he said, "I'm going to pointedly ignore that sarcastic remark, sister- I know you can't help yourself. Actually, I heard her singing 'Greensleeves' and all the memories came rushing back. Her voice was that beautiful. I climbed the tree and spoke to her. Imagine my surprise when I found out that the doppelganger has a half sister."

This time, Rebekah was speechless.

Klaus glanced at her amusedly and picked up the wine glass again. "Well? No sarcastic come back now, hmm?"

"What-what does this mean? The doppelganger…wait, do they look alike?"

Klaus shook his head. "Of course not. The younger is much prettier in my opinion but I may have to contest that on sword point with Elena's multitude of admirers."

"They share the same blood…and where Jeremy is out of the question because he's male…."she trailed off and Klaus smirked pointedly.

"What so you know? I think I may have a solution to my hybrid problem after all."

Cheerleading. Ugh. How typical American.

The only reason Virgil Rose lavigne was now sitting in the dressing rooms waiting to audition for the squad was Caroline and Elena. They'd both agreed that the best way to 'win the hearts of the Mystic Falls High School community' was to enter the cheerleading squad and then contest for such silly titles like "Miss Mystic Falls" and whatnot.

"You're very pretty- just the thing needed to become the queen of the 'in' crowd!" Caroline said with such enthusiasm it was almost terrifying. "Look at Elena! Everyone loves her and everyone knows her name! don't you want to be like that?"

"No," Virgil said monotonously, "I'd rather parade around the football field in a gorilla costume."

But Caroline had not given up and had started by enrolling her for the "Mystic Falls Beautification Committee" and then the cheerleading squad. She'd assured Virgil that the judging would be totally non biased because Elena and she were not on the panel. As if.

"Next!" called a voice from the hall.

Virgil looked around her- great. She was the only one left. With an inward groan, she got up and went over to the door leading to the hall.

Three girls sat at a table: one red head, one brunette and one incredibly pretty blonde. All three had never ending legs but the blonde one was gifted with the shapeliest ones.

"Well…you are?" the brunette said.

"Virgil," she replied, "but you can call me Rose. It's my middle name."

"OK, Rose. My name's Hayley, this is Nicole and that's Rebakah. We'd like you to start by telling us a bit about yourself."

"Erm- well, I'm sixteen. I'm new to Mystic Falls- I came here from Ontario three months ago."

"Do you have any dancing experience?" Nicole cut in.

Virgil shifted slightly and then reluctantly nodded. "I've done ballet since I was six. Aerobics too if that counts."

The girls nodded, apparently satisfied. The blonde one just looked at her keenly. She'd been staring at her for the whole interview and it was making Virgil nervous. Now however, she spoke, her accent unmistakeably British.

"If you don't mind me asking sweetheart, are you Elena Gilbert's sister?" she asked.

Virgil blinked and nodded.

Rebekah smiled lazily. "I've never seen you before but I'd heard about your eyes. They're very pretty."

Nicole and Hayley murmured their assent and Nicole added, "Wow. I thought they were contacts."

"Thanks," Virgil muttered uncomfortably.

Rebekah smiled almost fondly and then laughed. "Okay, we've officially embarrassed you now. Let's get on with the actual cheerleading, shall we?"

The rest of the half hour was taken up in Rebekah performing complicated routines while Virgil kept up. The result was that she managed to be accepted on the squad, much to her secret chagrin.

Virgil thanked the girls and then hurried back to the dressing room to grab her things. As she packed her bag, she heard someone come in behind her. Turning, she saw Rebekah standing next to the doorway.

"I have a question, " the blonde girl said, "did you meet my brother Klaus last week?"

"Pardon?" Virgil said bemusedly.

Rebekah sighed. "Klaus? You know? Blonde- what you girls would call 'hot', although personally I don't see it. He's a bit of a possessive man and he says he took a liking to you. He really just wants your sister's blood for his stupid hybrids but he'll want you to blackmail her with. This is why I suggest you ask Elena for vervain. I wouldn't want a nice girl like you getting hurt, as unbelievable as it might seem."

"What?" Virgil mouthed.

"_Vervain_. Has your sister told you nothing? It protects against vampires. Unfortunately for Klaus, I've taken a liking to you too- you seem much nicer than your dear sister. I don't want Klaus hurting you."

"Woah,woah,woah-stop. Stop. Did you just say _vampires_?" Virgil gasped. "What-the-hell?!"

Rebekah stared at her for a moment before it clicked. Elena had chosen not to tell her little sister. Great. What a stupid idea with half the town crawling with the supernatural and the most powerful immortal on the planet after her blood.

If Rebekah was a nice, selfless person, she would have compelled Virgil to forget their little conversation in keeping with Elena's wishes. But there was no love lost between them so she figured just this once, she could take the ultimate step of turning a member of her own family against her.

After all, Elena had everything. Surely she wouldn't begrudge Rebekah adopting her little sister as her own?

"Sweetheart, you and I need to talk," she smiled, "a nice, long talk."

(Author's Note: I've always felt sorry for Rebeakh on the Tv show so I figured she ahould have a little sister figure who she can give at least some of her love to. After all, let's face it- Elena barely has time for anything but Stefan and Damon. (I'm not hating- just saying! ^_^)


	3. Chapter 2-Klaus vs Rebekah

"Where is she? The cheerleading auditions should have been over by now," Elena said worriedly, glancing at the clock which read seven 'o'clock.

Jeremy redialled Rose's number and then made a face as it went to voicemail. "nope-nothing."

"Do you think she's gone somewhere without telling us?" Caroline said, looking slightly queasy. "After all, she doesn't know the danger she's in. Elena you really should have-"

"I don't want to subject her to the same ordeal that we're all going through. It's better if she stays oblivious, "Elena said with a tone of finality in her voice.

"Yes, but she should at least have some idea! She's in the most danger after you and Jeremy!"

"Caroline-"

The doorbell rang, abruptly counting off Elena's heated response. Jeremy leapt up and hurried to the door.

"You girl are gonna be in a lot of-"he stopped when he saw who was with her.

"Hello Jeremy. Glad to see you're in. don't blame Rose for her lateness. I took her out to a café after cheerleading auditions," Rebekah smiled.

Elena rushed forward and snatched Virgil inside. "Don't you dare come anywhere near her again, Rebekah!" she hissed.

"Excuse me? Whose idea was it to put me in the cheerleading squad in the first place?" Virgil cut in, "you must have known Rebekah was on it so why did you send me? And please- don't give her that crap- at least she's been truthful to me about everything that's been going on, unlike you all who just walk around covered in secrets!"

Virgil pulled away sharply from Elena and hurried up the stairs. Her gobsmacked brother and sister turned to stare at Rebekah, who was smiling smugly.

"What did you tell her?" Jeremy demanded, "Knowing you, you probably made us look like the bad guys!"

"Because you are," the blonde vampire replied tartly, "and just for your information, Rose knows everything and she's made her own judgements about it all. Where she agrees with you that my brother is an arse, she doesn't like your petty jealousy of me, Elena."

"Excuse me-"spluttered Elena, but Rebekah had already disappeared into the night.

"This is bad," Jeremy said, stating the obvious. "

"I better make my own excuses now," sighed Elena, heading towards the stairs.

* * *

"Where have you been Bekah?" Kol said as his sister walked into the dark living room where he was playing 'Call of Duty' on the widescreen TV.

She shrugged off her jacket and threw it on the sofa. "You're still here? I thought you were going on a world trip to escape the ever present danger of Nik getting you with his dagger?"

Kol chuckled and flung aside the game controller. "You seem to be in a good mood- hence the spicy humour which kicks exactly where you want it to. Seriously though, what's the reason for this happy expression on your face? Has that mortal Matt given in to your charms already? I would have thought a quarterback could hold out longer."

"Oh, not you too!" Rebekah growled furiously, throwing her handbag at him.

"Klaus told me he lets you call him 'Mattie'!"

"Shut up you thick brained caveman!"

"Ooh, that's a bit harsh sister, when we all know Mattie's the finest specimen of a caveman we've ever seen-"

Kol was saved from a full on cushion attack by his sister, by the sound of the front door slamming and Klaus's voice calling, "Rebekah!"

"Oh great," she rolled her eyes and flung down her cushion, "now what have I done?"

"Beats me. Although whether you've done anything or not, Nik always finds an excuse to pull out the daggers," Kol shrugged.

"Stop mentioning the'd' word Kol or I'll rip out your eyeballs and feed you them," Klaus growled, walking in. "The amount of times you say the word dagger shows a very strong wish to have one back in your heart where it belongs."

Rebekah saw Kol's eyes fire up and hastily came between them. "Oh stop your petty arguing both of you! What is it Nik?"

"You didn't tell me you've made friends with my violet-eyed songbird, Rebekah," he said with a smile that held undercurrents of danger.

"This sounds interesting," Kol grinned, settling down again. "You got over Caroline fast, didn't you Klaus?"

"Quiet Kol,"Rebekah said, then to Niklaus: "How could I have told you? I just met her a few hours ago."

"Yes, and you were meant to bring her to me, _sister_," Klaus growled.

"Oh really? You said nothing of the sort!" she snapped back.

"It was common sense! You, unfortunately lack much of it!"

"You listen to me Nik! That girl is not a pawn for you in your silly game with her sister and your bloody hybrids! I made friends with her first and I want to keep it that way! I won't have you corrupting her, do you hear me?"

"I saw her before you did! That makes her mine, and-"

"Well, you also compelled her to forget about your meeting because she doesn't remember you at all!"

"Rebekah, I swear to you, if you get in the way of me and her, I will dagger you and put you in that coffin permanently!"

"Who's mentioning the'd' word now, brother?" Kol interjected snidely, "and this girl must be interesting to have you both fighting over her. Should I also go out and try a move on her?"

"You do that and I'll make good on my promise to serve up your eyeballs to you on a dish," Klaus hissed, "I'm thinking they'd look especially good on a blancmange, don't you?"

"Don't hurt her Klaus, I'm warning you!" Rebekah snarled, before marching out of the room.

Kol laughed, thoroughly enjoying the topsy turvy mess of emotions running high. It was always amusing to see the two members of his family with the hottest tempers, facing off against each other. It looked like a mini volcano/firework display.

"Are you going to respect sister's wishes, Nik?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Klaus's upper lip curled derisively. "I think we both know the answer to that, _little brother_."


	4. Chapter 3

Things were tense at the Gilbert house with Virgil refusing to talk to her siblings and including Caroline and Bonnie in the freeze out too. Strangely though, she did not seem to be repulsed by the fact that Caroline was a vampire and so were the Salvatore brothers. She didn't have to be because she and an Original vampire were now on the best of terms.

Virgil could not even begin to comprehend why Elena and the others hated Rebekah- she was totally lovely and was the first true friend she'd found since coming to Mystic Falls. Rebekah took her under her wing at cheerleading practice and went on shopping sprees with Virgil, where she insisted on buying at least one thing as a gift for her.

The truth was, even though Virgil dissuaded Rebekah from trying to buy anything for her, the older girl was loaded. She also knew the reasons behind this. Ever since the 10th cent. It had never been hard for Rebekah to charm her way into the elite circles of every age since, and she'd constantly accumulated wealth along the way. That was, until her brother Niklaus decided it was enough and daggered her.

She'd told Virgil all about Klaus and his terrifying ways and Rose had been horrified. "Why don't you just leave him?" she asked incredulously.

Rebekah sighed. "It's not that easy. I still love him –hard to believe as that might be- you'll understand if you ever meet him. A more charming guy isn't alive on Planet Earth. He's charming and gentleman-like all the way till he snaps your neck and the last thing you see are his dimples."

Elena, to state the obvious, was not happy about this alliance at all. She tried talking to Virgil but just like always, when it came to Rebekah, the conversation ended badly.

"She told me the truth, which is more than can be said of all of you!" Rose would retort when Elena demanded to know why she was so attached to Rebekah.

"She's evil Rose! Why don't you understand that?" Elena cried. "She only wants to manipulate you and get her own back at my family! She'll try to hand you over to Klaus just so she can blackmail and torture every one of us!"

Virgil's expression grew icy as she said, "That's where you're wrong. She's protecting me from Klaus too-she's told me all about him already and doesn't it strike you how I'm not in Klaus's clutches yet? She obviously hasn't done anything wrong has she? It's just you and your awful prejudices against people who are different to you!"

Elena gasped in horror. "How can you say that?! Virgil-"

But her younger sister had already stormed away.

And as usual, Stefan and Damon both had different takes on the matter.

"maybe you should just leave her be for a while," Stefan suggested, "she's hurt-which is understandable. She'll realise the truth about Rebekah on her own."

"But it might be too late by then!" Elena protested. "Rebekah can hand her over to Klaus whenever she wants!"

"you know, truthfully? I don't think rebekah would have bothered lying to you about being friends with Virgil if she meant to give her to Klaus. Think about it, Virgil could have been in Klaus's mansion after the cheerleading auditions but she arrived home safe and sound."

"Oh, don't take that evil witch's side, Stefan!" Elena snapped in disgust.

"Would you like me to snap Rebekah's neck?" was all Damon had to offer.

Elena stared at him. He shrugged.

"Or I could borrow a dagger from Klaus and stick it in her spine."

*Bleep**Bleep**Bleep*

The sound of her phone receiving a text message came to her in the shower. Turning the water off, Virgil flung a bathrobe around herself before going into the bedroom where the phone was. The message was from Rebekah and said:

*R u busy? Im bored. Fncy comin round 2 mine?*

*Uh-huh. -_- wat bout ur big bad wlf bro?*

*He's out. God knows where-I dnt care. House is empty. *

*Urrrrmmmm…..-_O*

*Plz? Xxxxxxxx*

*Ok. I'll be over in half n hour.*

*Luv ya! Mwah!*

Virgil smiled and set the phone on the table before going over to her wardrobe. Now came the inevitable dilemma of what to wear.

She swept past the dresses and the skirts began rifling through her jeans. She pulled out a pair of skinny, black ones and layered them with t-shirt that said 'Anarchy is alive and kicking' and a black blazer jacket over the top. She pulled back her curly black hair into a high ponytail and slipped on her converse before going out of the room.

Jeremy was downstairs with Damon, both of them sprawled across the sofa, fingers manically flying across Xbox controllers. Damon looked up immediately and whistled when he saw her.

"Looking hot Rosie. Where are you going? Blind date?"

"Screw you," Virgil growled before slamming the front door behind her.

It was open again before she'd even stepped off the porch and Damon came out to block her way.

"No, seriously- where are you going?" he asked, his grey eyes glinting.

"I'm going to meet Bekah, now move out of my way," she snapped.

"Meeting her where?"

"None of your business! You're not my dad so stop acting like you are!"

"Virgil, I'm asking for your own safety!"

"Or maybe to get into Elena's good books?"

Damon looked as if he were on the verge of an angry snarl, but then, he swallowed and continued more calmly:

"You're going to their house, aren't you? You must be crazy- but if you insist, then I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are! Get out of my way!" Virgil said angrily.

"I'm coming and there's nothing you can do about it. Take it or leave it." He turned and started walking down the driveway.

Virgil sighed and gave up, following him. Hopefully, Rebekah would drive him off once they were there, because honestly, what could Damon do against an Original hybrid like Klaus?

Rebekah was waiting for Virgil at the gates to the mansion and was at her side in an instant when she saw her escort.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she said, scowling at Damon.

"Don't mind me- I'm the official bodyguard committee," Damon replied coolly.

"Okay, now that you've brought me here safely, you have permission to leave," Virgil said sarcastically.

"You're losing the point here, darling, "he rolled his eyes theatrically, " I was expecting Klaus to attack you in is own territory, not in full view for all the mortals to see out side."

"Leave the protecting to me. She'll be fine under my protection," Rebekah growled, "now could you please just _leave_?"

Virgil could tell Damon was getting ready to fight it out , so she wearily said, "It's okay Bekah. If he insists, he can come. But he can stay in the living room."

"Good girl," he grinned dryly and followed the two of them inside.

Virgil had heard much about the Mikaelson mansion from people who had gone to their welcoming ball, but seeing it in person was way better.

"Your brother may be a happy homicidal maniac, but he does have very good taste in home furnishings," she said admiringly as she looked around.

"I did most of the actual designing before Nik daggered me- after that, he got the place renovated using my blue prints. I should sue him- but you know, family and all- you can't pick them so you have to make allowances."

"Klaus must have some pretty allowances paid to him then, am I right? Daggering isn't really something you can roll your eyes over and forget," Damon smirked.

"The living room's right there, Damon," Rebekah said to him, "Feel free to wander around it- btu not anywhere outside it."

"Do you have an Xbox?" Damon asked.

When Rebekah gave him one of her 'looks', he raised his palms defensively and said, "What? I find myself becoming an esteemed member of the Xbox generation. I can sit ten hours straight without having to get up at all."

"I'll be the witness to that," Virgil muttered.

""You're just like Kol,"Rebekah rolled here eyes; "All his games are under the TV unit. Just make sure everything goes back where it was before- Kol has a nasty temper when it comes to someone messing with his precious games."

Damon gave a mock salute and disappeared, eager to ravage the games collection of an Original vampire- no doubt, it was much more impressive than Jeremy's who had to buy games on a budget.

Upstairs, Virgil gave a delighted exclamation when she saw Rebekah's bedroom.

"Wow! Oh my god! This is gorgeous!" she beamed, walking inside as she stared all around her.

Everything alternated between the colour scheme of a deep plum colour and black- the bed spreads were of silk; the floor was polished oak wood with fluffy black rugs laid across it at intervals; the chandelier dangled with sparkly black and purple beads and there was a dressing table in the far corner with a string of violet fairy lights around the mirror.

Rebekah looked almost shy as she said 'thank you' with a pleased smile on her face. Virgil ran towards the bed as if she was going to take a flying leap onto it- but then, she stopped at its side.

"May i?" she grinned.

"Go ahead, "her friend replied, laughing as she jumped on the bed along with her,

"Pillow fight!" whooped Rose as she swiped at Bekah with a cushion.

After a while of jumping, shrieking and giggling, the two of them finally fell side by side on the rumpled duvet, flushed, breathless and happy.

"You know, I've always wanted to have a little sister," Rebekah said, turning her head to smile at Rose. "Someone who I could do all the usual sisterly things with- dressing up, sharing secrets,

"You've got me now," grinned Virgil, sitting up and pulling her up by the hand too. "And I give you permission to dress me up as even Marilyn Manson if you want to."

"I think we should stick with Monroe," laughed Rebekah as she danced over to the walk in closet at the other end of the room.

An hour later, Rebekah stepped back from Virgil to admire her handiwork.

"Perfect," she announced with a smile. "You can look now."

Virgil opened her eyes and turned to the body length mirror near the window. Her first thought was: who the hell is that? She looked way older than sixteen- much more mature much more- _Rebekah_ almost.

Rebekah had chosen the deep violet, off shoulder gown, saying that it brought out the colour of Virgil's eyes. Then, she'd piled her unruly hair up onto her head with such skilful fingers, that she actually managed to tame her wild curls. The smoky eye make up minus lipstick effect, just made the whole look even more crazily glamorous.

"You are unbelievable," she mouthed at a beaming Rebekah. "you've made me look so pretty!"

"You _are_ pretty. I just made it come out in a different way," she replied, tucking a stray lock behind Rose's ear.

"I'll tell you what-I'll go down and shock Damon," Virgil giggled, "I want to see his face when he sees the witchy new me."

So, as Rebekah put away her cosmetics, Rose tip toed down the long hallway and then descended the curving marble staircase. She had her eyes on her feet, concentrating on not tripping in Rebekah's fearsome, six inch gladiator heels. This was why she didn't notice that her descent was being watched by a pair of appreciating eyes at the bottom.

At least, not until she came off the last stair and a pair of patent leather shoes came into her line of vision.

"Hello sweetheart," Klaus smiled.

Virgil's first instinct was to scream. And scream she did- short and piercing, because she was only startled by his sudden appearance.

However, it brought an instant reaction.

As one, Rebekah and Damon appeared at her side in two simultaneous blurs.

"It-it's okay. I-I just got a shock. I'm sorry," she stammered to all three of the people around her.

"Apology accepted, sweetheart," the hot blonde newcomer grinned.

"Don't apologize, Rose," Rebekah scowled, "You had good reason to scream. Let me introduce my brother Niklaus."

When Virgil heard the name, her eyes widened and she instinctively moved towards Rebekah with Damon protectively behind her, his steely grey eyes fixed on Klaus.

Klaus on the other hand, was fully relaxed. He gave a loud, theatrical groan and said, "Oh Bekah! Have you been spreading the "Big Bad Wolf Brother" story again?"

"I didn't _need_ to spread it. Your reputation speaks for itself," she replied tartly.

"Virgil Rose, I presume?" Klaus smiled at the violet eyed girl standing next to his sister. "Don't look so scared, sweetheart. I won't bit- never mind Rebekah and her naughty tales. My baby sister has a tendency to fabricate."

"Don't be an arse, Nik."

"And you, Mr Salvatore, it seems the charms of the Petrova doppelganger are wearing off slightly," Klaus turned his mocking eyes on Damon. "Otherwise, why would you ever leave her side?"

Damon's eyebrows lowered as he scowled darkly. "I'm here to make sure the big bad wolf doesn't make a move on little red riding hood."

Klaus chuckled and turned his head to wink at Virgil. "Little violet riding hood, actually. Did you dress her up, Rebekah? She looks almost as evil as you now."

"Come on, Rose," Rebekah muttered, taking her arm and turning back to the staircase.

"Oh no you don't," Damon stepped forward, "We're going home young lady. I can't risk you being delivered to your family in blood bags."

This time, Klaus laughed outright, his head thrown back. "Blood bags? I like the way you think, Mr Salvatore! But why would I bleed this bonnie bird dry? Surely you weren't hoping that I would shift targets from your precious Elena?"

"You make me sick," Virgil hissed suddenly, and before with Rebekah or Damon could stop her, she marched forward until she was face to face with the Original hybrid. "You think you're oh-so-invincible because of your hybrid blood, but you're so low. I wouldn't even consider spitting on you! You've never won love from anyone and so you terrorize my sister to create "loyal" slaves, who don't even like you for starters, and in the end, you'll be left alone with everyone hating you and not one person left by your side!"

There was a stunned silence and the whole scenario seemed to be trapped in a never-ending freeze frame.

Then, Klaus spoke, all traces of good humour gone. "And you, my dear, are lucky that you're beautiful and your voice is like no other I've heard before- or you'd be lying on the ground with every millilitre of blood drained out of you," he murmured with a clear tone of menace in his voice.


	5. Chapter 4-Silas

The week after Klaus met Virgil at his house, he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of her around and about town. Unsurprisingly though, she didn't make an appearance and as he quickly found out, he was the sole reason behind this.

He first got news of it from a furious Rebekah, who told him he was a selfish, twisted, sadistic psychopath, before smashing a vase against the wall and marching out of his room again.

"I bet you wished that voice was me, didn't you?" Klaus hooted merrily after her.

"yes I did!" she yelled back from the hallway.

"Rebekah, love, don't shout. Come back in here and talk softly like a lady should," he said with a smirk.

She was back in a split second but there was no softness in her voice. "You are such a selfish bastard, Niklaus!" she screamed furiously. "Why do you always have to ruin my life for me?! First you keep me in a coffin for ages and then you make fun of whichever person, mortal or immortal, happens to catch my eye- and now this?!"

"Now what?" Klaus shrugged innocently, wondering if she'd found about his little visit to Matt Donovan last week after the football practice. He'd cheerfully told him that if he came anywhere near his sister, then he'd rip his head off and eat it.

"Why did you have to come home when you knew I was inviting Virgil over?!" Rebekah cried.

"Oh…that." Klaus exhaled long and loud, and then looked at Rebekah with an almost kind expression. "Sweetheart, that wasn't my fault. I was just being my usual, charming self with her. If she got freaked out and cut connections with you, then that's her-"

"She hasn't "cut connections" with me!" replied his sister, "Her stupid family has her on house arrest with either one or both of the Salvatores and that Alaric guy on permanent watch!"

Klaus raised his eyebrows in surprise. Now this was an unexpected turn of events. He'd been expecting this dolly bird to distance herself from Rebekah once she found out about her brother, and even Rebekah's own bad habits and occasional foul moods. Maybe this one was different to all the other girls in this town, who instinctively hated Rebekah, either because of her good looks, her way with the men or the fact that she was Klaus's sister. However, if this girl was keeping Bekah happy then that was good enough for him- he'd also get his part of the deal by getting to know the girl once he'd won his sister's trust around her. Maybe this was an ideal situation after all…

"Okay sweetheart, don't fret," he said soothingly to his sister with a comforting stroke of her silky, blonde hair. "I'll do something about it."

"What are you going to do?" Rebekah inquired suspiciously.

"Don't you worry. Leastways, I'll have her little friend to you in under an hour. You just sit tight like a good girl, and wait."

Virgil had thrown never ending tantrums when Stefan had told her that she was on house arrest when she got back from the Mikaelson mansion. He said that it was because he didn't want Klaus getting any new ideas about making more hybrids and hurting her and her family in the process.

She'd turned to plead her case with Damon, who usually sided with her on everything, but even he shook his head and gently explained that they couldn't risk her getting hurt. Which was exactly the reason she was now driven to school by Stefan, picked up by Damon and kept company at home by Alaric, who seemed to be on permanent stay at the Gilbert house nowadays.

She had considered, but not bothered, trying to sneak out but she knew the security was foolproof. She had tried all the blackmail about not being able to make more friends because her social life was being strangled. This, however, received sympathetic looks, followed by firm 'No way's in reply.

She had to face it. She was stuck. Today for instance, it was a lovely Saturday morning, everyone was out apart from Alaric, who was trying (and failing) to cook lasagne downstairs, while Virgil was in her bedroom cursing Klaus and trying not to choke from boredom.

The window was wide open and the curtains fluttered in the breeze; the serene picture inside made her even angrier. She gave a frustrated cry and picking up a decoration piece, flung it out the window. A second later, she realised there was something odd about what had happened. She went towards the window and looked out; there were no fragments of plaster on the ground because the statue hadn't touched it. There had been no smashing sound.

The statue was actually in the hand of a grinning, blonde man sitting in the tree opposite her.

Her first thought was: OMG- Déjà vu.

Her second thought was: SCREAM and get Alaric.

But her third thought won out: hey, how bad can this be? If he tries to kidnap me, maybe it'll show the others that house arrest is not the solution.

So, she tilted her head to the side questioningly, and frowned at Klaus. "What are you doing in my tree?"

"I've come to pick you up, love," he smiled back, "My sister's pining for your company back home."

"Really….and how do I know this isn't a gigantic hoax?" Virgil scowled, "from all I've heard of you, your whole existence has been one big gigantic hoax rolled into one."

He threw back his head and laughed out loud. "That's what I like about you and Caroline- you're the only pair of mouthy little wenches, who dare to speak to me in such a rude manner."

"Don't call me a 'wench'," Virgil glared at him, "and for the record- no, I don't believe you. Goodbye."

She reached back to shut the window but Klaus stopped her by saying:

"Wait sweetheart, I'll give you proof. I'll ring Rebekah right now and let her talk to you. How about that?"

"You have ten seconds," Virgil frowned.

He pulled out his phone and dialled, before handing it to her. She took it, making sure her fingers did not brush his.

"What is it, Nik?" Rebekah picked up on the other end. "If you're just ringing to gloat, I suggest you go and-"

"No Bekah, it's me- Rose," Virgil said, cutting her off. "Your brother is sitting in a tree outside my bedroom window offering to take me to your house. I didn't believe him so he gave me his phone as proof."

"You did right not to believe him the first time ("I heard that Bekah!" huffed an offended Klaus) but yes- I guess he did come for me because I told him what happened just ten minutes ago."

"So….should I trust him?"

"You've got no other choice Rose, but rest assured, tell him that I'll come after him if he even thinks about going off with you."

"I'm sure he heard that anyway with his "supersonic" vampire hearing," Virgil smirked, "Well, I guess I'll see you soon then."

She handed the phone back to Klaus and sighed. "I hope Rebekah's right when she said I could trust you."

"Actually, she said you had no other choice, "Klaus corrected with a crooked smile that made her feel a little….strange in the chestal area.

"Come on, give me your hand, love."

Virgil climbed onto the window sill and slowly stretched a hand out to him. He took it and then beckoned her forward. "Go on, sweetheart, jump- tha-aaaat's it…"

With a quick prayer, she closed her eyes and stepped off the ledge. For one heart stopping moment, he let go of her hand, just when she was in mid air. Then, his arms were encircling her, forming a tight shield around her. She looked up to see his beautiful face, breathtakingly close, his dimples on full display as he smiled down at her.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go did you?" he teased her.

She gave a sigh of barely disguised relief and rolled her eyes. "I think over one half of my brain was thinking that even before I jumped."

"Never…" he crooned with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, as he stroked her hair off her face, "you're precious to be wasted like that sweetheart…"

"Ok, can we cut the flirting? It's making me feel queasy- not helped by the fact that we're standing ten feet off the ground on top of it."

He gave another chuckle and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hold tight, love," he whispered, his lips grazing the shell of her ear.

The next second, it seemed like she was flying through the air at an impossible speed. The only solid thing was Klaus and she hung onto him tight, hardly even noticing that they could almost have been in a lover's embrace in mid air.

When the world finally stopped rushing past at what seemed like a 1000mph, Virgil opened her eyes and saw the vast, lavish gardens of the Mikaelson mansion all around her.

Hurriedly, she let go of Klaus, who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, and turned to walk down the long driveway, her legs still a bit shaky.

"Sweetheart, I'm offended! Not even a thank you?" Klaus called after her.

She swallowed down the rude response she wanted to give and turned to smile sweetly at him. "Why, thank you ever so much, Mr Mikaelson- I appreciated your Ferrari ride."

His musical laughter rang in her ears as she disappeared into the cool hallway.

After he'd dropped Virgil off at his house, Klaus turned and sped away to the other side of town where he'd heard from Kol, that Elijah had returned, despite his professed disgust with his family and his wish to leave them forever.

As Klaus slowed down near the Mystic Grill, the memory of Virgil's beating returned to him. Admittedly, he'd wanted to stop right there and suck her dry, the attraction of her blood was so strong, but he'd kept himself restrained. The youngster was intriguing enough to have captured his eye and now, every one of his brief encounters with her, increased the hunter's need inside him to catch his prey. Just like Caroline. It was a contest between Rose and Caroline when it came to beauty, but they were still different in so many ways. Caroline was already a vampire, so maybe he should turn Virgil just to see which personality won out. Then, he'd pick the winner…

Klaus directed a charming grin at one of the waitresses as he swept past, causing her to giggle and blush. She had a lot of fast running blood….i'll be back for you later honey pie, he thought.

He searched the room with his eyes and saw Elijah at the other end, sitting at the bar with Kol, and what appeared to be Damon Salvatore. That booze bag always found opportunities to drown his sorrows over Elena here.

"Greetings,brothers…and of course, side attached riff-raff," Klaus nodded at Damon. "What are we all chatting so cosily about? Surely not planning my death are we? I think we all agreed I'm far too invincible (and valuable) to kill?"

Damon made a sound which sounded suspiciously like a derisive snort, and muttered, "Yeah, but we could still stop your heart from beating, sweetheart."

"Niklaus," nodded Elijah in greeting, his face an inscrutable mask as always.

"So, brother dear," grinned Klaus as he leaned on the bar next to Kol, "what brings you back to our humble town? Last I saw of you, you were calling us all a disgrace to the family name and that you were sick and tired of our petty power struggled. Glad to see you've seen the light."

"My opinion hasn't changed," Elijah replied icily, "I've returned because I realized I'm the only sane one left in this family and as the eldest brother of orphan siblings, I have to keep you idiots in check."

It was Klaus's turn to snort derisively. "Keep _me_ in check? And how do you intend on doing that?"

"I don't. if you seriously intend on disowning yourself from our family, I do not care. I can take Kol and Rebekah away with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, "Kol said, offended, "I'm not your pet poodle."

"And Rebekah would never leave me," Klaus sneered " So much for your 'Big Brother is watching you' act."

"You should stop being so arrogant," Damon said suddenly. Klaus turned to him with daggers in his eyes, but the younger vampire was not put off. "Think about it- how many of you are left? Four. And seeing as the insanity rate of your clan is pretty much on brink level, I'm predicting that the number could decrease fast. Y'know-just saying."

"Now do you understand why I kept them all in coffins?" Klaus scowled at him, "it was for their own protection. But does anyone listen to me? Of course not!"

Elijah rolled his eyes and said dryly, "Oh please, Niklaus-spare me. Nothing you have ever done for your family was out of selflessness. You always did have a habit of exploiting people who loved you."

"Which is exactly why you've never found a woman (or man for that matter), who would stick by you out of pure love," Kol added. "And about Caroline, the scenario is already hopeless because of this very reason, so I suggest you move on."

Klaus glared at his brothers, both older and younger having formed a united front against him. He said nothing for a moment. Then, he growled-

"I'll ask you one more time- why have you come Elijah?"

His older brother set down his glass and fixed him with a penetrating gaze. "For the purpose of the protecting Elena-"

"Well, that's not going to happen, so-"

"- and also, to find this Cure that everyone seems to be so excited about it."

There was an abrupt silence, in which Elijah coolly sat through the stares of his three younger contemporaries. Damon spoke first.

"So, wait-what? You heard about the Cure all the way in Bulgaria? You have some good ears man."

"Actually, one of Klaus's former with friends contacted me," Elijah replied. "And it wasn't the Cure she mentioned that brought me here. It was the name of the oldest, most powerful immortal that attracted me."

"Silas,"Klaus hissed, as if the name were poison.

"His spirit is stirring as I already told you before," Kol joined in, draining his glass. "But that Professor up at the high school intends to wake him up fully."

"The blockhead's insane!" Klaus exclaimed, "I should go and rip his head off right now!"

"Don't," Damon advised, "no one else can get to the Cure for us. He knows the way. And then- who knows? Maybe you'll even get to store Silas in one of your wooden boxes like you do with your family at least once every century."

"Don't be silly, boy!" snapped Klaus, "that thing is the most powerful witch that ever lived! He's our natural enemy! And think about it, if my mother suffered conscience qualms and tried to murder her own children, do you seriously believe Silas will think twice?"

Elijah shrugged. "There is the off chance that we could come to some sort of truce." When Klaus laughed scornfully, he continued. "No- really. Just because you never keep your promises, Klaus, it does not mean others are just as untrustworthy. Our mother was burdened by the guilt of creating us, Niklaus. Silas won't be. Every immortal has a dark side and he won't be an exception. He could leave us alive, probably thinking he can use us when we are actually using him."

"Until we find a way to kill him permanently?" Kol asked.

"Of course," Elijah said without a blink.

They were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

"My apologies," grinned Damon, pulling it out.

Klaus could hear Elena's voice on the other end, panicked and scared.

"Damon, she's gone! She just disappeared!"

"Wait-wasn't Alaric at home?" he frowned.

"He was, but he said she didn't come downstairs at all! Her window was wide open though, so-"

"You're telling me she was so desperate, she _climbed_ out?! "

"Of course not! It was either Rebekah or Klaus, who compelled her!"

"Klaus is with me right now."

"Ask him where the hell she is!"

Damon turned Klaus with a guarded expression. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Klaus said innocently.

"Virgil!"

"Give the phone to me- hello Elena- yes, I took Virgil- no, I didn't compel her, glad to see you trust me ever so much. Rebekah was terribly unhappy because of what you did, so I had an obligation to cheer her up, didn't I? Don't worry, she's safe but if you annoy me, her 'safe' status will duly disappear to become 'in terrible danger'. Bye now, love."

He flung the phone at Damon and then turned to Elijah.

"You missed a lot while you were away, brother. The doppelganger has a younger half sister, who she was only reunited with three months ago- just after you left. Isn't that just lovely?"

"Is she at the house right now?" Kol said, with a quirk of his eyebrows.

Klaus nodded and grinned. Kol jumped up and both of them went out together. Before he followed them, Elijah turned to Damon and said, "Don't worry. She won't be hurt. I promise you."


	6. Chapter 5-Virgil meets the Family

"Sister dearie, I'm home!" Klaus called out, as he walked inside the front door. "Look who popped into town for a visit!"

Rebekah appeared at the top of the stairs with Virgil close behind her.

"Elijah?" she said with dawning joy on her face.

"She's happier than I thought she would be," Klaus smirked.

"Well, Elijah _is_ the one brother who has never brought any harm to he, so I can see why," Kol smirked right back. "What, with Finn trying to eliminate her completely, you daggering her when she starts getting whiny and me trying to kill little Mattie-"

"Oh quiet, both of you!" Rebekah exclaimed, hurrying down to go to Elijah. "I thought you were leaving for forever Elijah?"

Elijah gave her a hug, one of his rare moments of tenderness, and replied, "Yes, well, important matters bring me back. Not least, making sure my little sister is safe."

Kol made a vomiting expression as Rebekah hugged Elijah again. Klaus turned to look at Rose, who was still standing at the top of the staircase.

"Come one down, love, we won't hurt you. Or are you more afraid of me?" he grinned.

She raised an eyebrow, and smirked in reply. "Trust me- I wouldn't be scared of you, even if you were on the point of killing me. Sadists like you need fear as leverage and I won't give you that."

Kol whistled appreciatively and offered her his hand to help her down the last few steps.

"I like your spunk, missy," he said, guiding her forward into their little circle. "This is the first time I've seen you, and now I understand what all the hullabaloo was about."

"Rose, these are my other brothers, Kol and Elijah, who's the eldest," Rebekah introduced them; "Klaus is the middle one."

"My bad luck," Klaus said sarcastically, "now let me introduce the lady, gentlemen- Elijah, this pretty creature is the half sister of Elena's I was telling you about. What was your full name again, love?"

"Don't call me a 'pretty creature' and its Virgil Rose Lavigne," she added to Elijah.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Elijah said, his dark eyes studying her.

There was an unmistakeable air of nobility about Elijah, which Virgil didn't sense in any of his siblings. Rebekah could be sweet and loving, but was vulnerable, and chose to hide it behind a cruel façade. Kol was hot (they all were) but there was something dangerous about him which made Virgil feel she wouldn't trust him if they were left alone in a dark room together. And Klaus was just-urgh-irritating. He had all the traits of his siblings wrapped into one evil package. But there was also something earthy about him despite his arrogant demeanour- he was a sensual man without having to try and everything about him brought your nervous system to a temporary meltdown. It was why Virgil always made sure to shield herself with words before he got to her with his.

Elijah on the other hand, was the first male member of the family that she straight away felt she could trust. He was dignified and made her feel slightly insignificant. The look in his eyes however, gave her to opposite feeling: like she was the only one in the room. It was almost, but not quite, the way Klaus grinned at her, his eyes undressing her. But no way was Elijah that rude.

"Your eyes…they are very beautiful," he said in his quiet, tenor voice. "I've never seen anything like them."

"Yes, aren't they pretty? Tell me , Virgil, do you have a boyfriend?" Kol asked.

She blinked at him in surprise as Rebekah huffed loudly and Klaus said, "You watch that mouth, runt…"

"It seems your family are worried about you," Elijah said to Rose.

"My family…? Oh crap, Alaric must have found out," she muttered.

"Don't worry. I told them where you are," Klaus said brightly, "I also said that if your sister annoys me, then-"

"You'll be getting home safely, Virgil, don't worry," Elijah interrupted. "I'll go with you and Rebekah."

"you've won this time,"Klaus scowled, " but don't be too sure the next. Kol, come with me- I didn't manage to get nearly enough drinks, what with our scholarly discussion about long dead witches. And there's a very tasty looking waitress who I want to try out…"

Before he left with his brother, Kol bent down and whispered in Virgil's ear, "Get back to me on the boyfriend question, darling..."

Once they'd gone, Rebekah brought around her sports car out of the garage and opened the front door for Virgil, while Elijah got in the back.

"So what do you think of the rest of my family?" Rebekah smiled as she put the car into gear and zoomed off.

"I…well…"Virgil hesitated, "How shall I put it? I've only just met you Elijah, but something tells me that you and Rebekah are the only two members of your family that I can trust and not be afraid of."

"Thank you, Virgil,"Elijah chuckled, "the way you looked at me in the hallway showed utter wariness."

"Yeah, well…I'm not really going to trust Kol and Klaus am I?" she smiled.

"I'd advise you not to, certainly," Rebekah nodded, "they're nice up till the point when they can't get what they want. And you can trust me because it's you, right? A lot of other people have reason not to."

"Right… Kol was only flirting with me, right? I mean, he wasn't serious about the boyfriend thing right?"

"He seemed to be teasing you," Rebekah shrugged, "although it's hard to tell with Kol. He's like that with everyone."

"if he tries to force you to be his girlfriend, I can slap him into behaving again. It's Klaus you have to worry about. He has some respect for me but even that disappaears when it comes to getting what he wants. This right now, happens to be Elena."

"Yeah, something else to worry about," Virgil rolled her eyes.

Rebekah pulled up outside her house and then muttered, "Well…here come the cavalry."

As Virgil climbed out of the car, she saw Bonnie, Caroline and Elena hurrying towards her.

"Hey…sorry I sneaked out," she said sheepishly, "but I'm fine."

"You! You…." Elena said with an indignant finger pointing at her, but she seemed more relieved than angry that Virgil was safe.

The way she greeted Elijah told Rose that the newfound trust she put in him wasn't misplaced-Elena obviously thought the same.

"I'm sorry we scared you, Elena," Elijah said calmly, "Virgil was safe- and believe it or not, but she is safest with Rebekah."

Virgil rolled her eyes secretly as she saw the bolts of lightening pass between Rebekah and the other three girls- here was a relationship which was never going to change, no matter how Elijah put it.

"So…now that you've seen there's no danger….am I off house arrest?" Rose said hopefully.

**********************************************************88

"You know, I seriously can't believe we are still having this conversation!" Virgil exclaimed as she paced back and forth in front of the fireplace.

The living room was packed, with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy on one sofa, Alaric and matt on the other and the two Salvatores lounging near doorway.

"I can, because the girl you are hanging around with has a brother who killed my Aunt!" Elena said. "He also killed his own parents and god knows how many other people on the way!"

"I'm not being friends with that bastard," Virgil said calmly, "he's an A-class jerk and Damon was witness to the fact that I loathe him."

"She did say some pretty strong words that day," Damon put it helpfully.

"And _I'm_ not in danger, Elena, that's you," Virgil pointed out, "Klaus wouldn't want me for anything snd if he tries to use me as- I dunno- a hostage or something, I have Elijah and Rebekah on my side. Kol too maybe, even though he _is_ a bit weird…"

When she was faced by a stony silence from all eight of them, she sighed and seemed to deflate.

"Look, the only reason I go there is because of Rebekah. I know you al hate her but have you thought about why she's like that? She's never found a dependable person who could love her and Klaus, her only brother, who she actually does love the most, isn't a good substitute at all. She needs a friend- she needs to know she's not unwanted and I can make her see that because I really do like her. She can be awfully sweet if only you all had bothered finding it out. And who knows? I might save you trouble because I know she's helped Klaus in the past but now she's got me, I can distract her-keep her away from him. And it'd also be because I care about her."

The hostile atmosphere had abated slightly but still no one spoke. She looked around at their faces once before finally muttering that she was going to her room for an early night.


	7. Chapter 6-A Strange Job Offer

When it came to finding part time jobs for high school students who were in desperate need of increasing their meagre allowances, it didn't come much better than the Mystic Grill.

They always seemed to be in need of waiters and waitresses and in view of the fast coming summer holidays, Virgil asked for a free place, seeing as the waiting list would just get loner later on.

However, the job had its downsides. Firstly, Damon was always there, teasing her relentlessly as she hurried back and forth, and secondly, it was starting to become a favourite hangout scene for other vampires- namely Original ones. It was fine when Elijah popped in; and Rebekah came to visit at least once in every one of Virgil's shifts. The problem was, Kol and Klaus seemed to genuinely like the Grill too.

Klaus (Thank God), generally seemed to be stuck in his own world, always surrounded by a bunch of his hybrids and always with an air of "keep-away-from-or-I'll-eat-you" around him. Kol, on the other hand, simply came because he was bored, and he found that the pretty, young waitress with the unusually violet eyes was enough to keep him happy.

The first time he saw Virgil there, she was polishing glasses behind the bar and hadn't noticed him. He grinned to himself and leaning forward, said ,"Well hell-o, darling! I didn't expect to find a pretty young thing of your standards working in a commoner's inn."

Virgil nearly dropped the glass she was holding and spun around to see his handsome face smirking at her. She set the glass down and put her hand on her hip. "You! What are you doing here?"

"It's a free world, sweetie-pie, as I'm sure you've noticed. I can go wherever I please," he grinned, and then added, "Can I buy you a drink, love?"

Virgil snorted derisively. "You certainly don't waste any time, do you?"

" No I don't," he shamelessly agreed, "it's one of my specialties. You just looked like you needed a rest so-why not? Join me."

"I get the feeling you're not going to give up," Virgil sighed.

"Again- you are absolutely right."

"Fine. Although you'll have to wait until I finish cleaning these. Emma's gonna have my arse if I don't."

Once she'd put all the glasses away, Rose walked around the bar and perched herself on a barstool next to him.

"here we are, sweetheart," Kol smiled, sliding a glass her way.

She peered inside and then looked up at him. "Dude, is this stuff even legal for people my age?" she inquired.

"How old are you?" he said.

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in a month though."

"Well then- I've just made it legal for you. Satisfied?"

She shrugged and then took a tentative sip. Bu-uuuuurrrrrrrnnnnn….it tasted disgusting. But, not wanting to offend an Original, she pretended to take another sip and then set the glass on the bar. After a moment, she realised he had his eyes fixed on her.

"What?" she asked him.

"I was just comparing you to you sister- you're so much more beautiful," he murmured.

Virgil rolled her eyes, totally not buying it. "I didn't even know that was possible. And just for the record, I don't approve of flattery."

"I'm not flattering you!" he protested, "I'm only giving you my true opinion. It's your eyes- even if the rest of your face was totally plain and unremarkable; those eyes would still make you more attractive than any other woman in the room."

"Just because they're purple?" she said her upper lip curling.

"Partly. It's also because they're full of life. And I don't know whether you know it or not, but right now, they're asking for a good, long kiss."

"Ok, now you've just made yourself look stupid!" She laughed, "I mean- seriously? I wouldn't expect an "all-powerful" immortal like yourself to be so darn desperate! Doesn't your charm just speak for itself?"

Kol laughed with her and then said: "it usually does. But when I like a someone a lot, I can't be patient."

"Uh-huh," she grinned, "and that's your way of telling me you like me, huh?"

"How on earth did you guess?" he gasped with fake astonishment.

She shook her head as she turned back to the bar. "You vampires are so full of yourself, I swear-"

"Well, you don't get one more full of himself than that one over there," Kol said, nodding towards the entrance of the Grill.

"Oh, great. Annoying brother, no.2, "Virgil muttered, getting off her stool, "Excuse me, but I'm going to go attend to that table over there…"

By the time Klaus reached Kol, she was on the other side of the room.

"Did you see how fast she left when she saw you coming? " Kol chuckled as Klaus picked up Virgil's still mostly full glass and then drained it.

"You're mistaken- she must have left because you were annoying her, "he said coolly,"you haven't been making moves on her, have you?"

Kol turned to look at him penetratingly. "Now why would you care? Does this mean I can snatch up your- what did Damon call her? - Ah yes: your 'vampire Barbie'. She's a sexy little thing but I don't blame you if you're going to switch targets now."

"Kol, you are my younger brother and morality requires me to love you and put up with your annoying nonsense. But let's assume I'm not moral-"

"You're not," Kol nodded.

"- and that I will shove a rubber tyre down your throat if you don't stop talking right now."

Kol raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Now _that's_ a new one. Even the 'eyeballs-on-a-dish' thing wasn't so imaginative. Where do you get all these enlightened phrases from?"

"oh, shut up, you loud-mouthed brat," Klaus said in frustration and walked away to where Virgil was placing tankards of beer in front of two men, who were giving her the usual crap about "Looking fit, darling! How 'bout joining us for a drink?"

Virgil didn't even bother replying but as she turned away, one of them reached out to pinch her butt. Klaus stepped forward and snapped his index finger, smiling grimly as he heard all the joints breaking.

"Don't even think about letting a sound come out of your mouth- the both of you," he murmured.

The man with the broken finger went purple from holding his screams of pain in and the other man looked dazed. Virgil stared in horror.

"Klaus! What the hell?! Why did you do that? You broke his finger!" she gasped.

"That'll teach him not to be a dirty sleaze-bag," shrugged the hybrid. He took her arm and led her away from the table as she continued to look back over her shoulder.

Outside, he took her around the back and Virgil only then began to register who she was with- the shock of what she had just seen had momentarily paralysed her common sense.

"Get off me!" she snapped, "what are you doing?!"

"Stop making such a racket, love," he said wearily, dragging her on.

"I'll scream! I mean it!"

"Oh? And who's going to come to your aid?"

When she fell silent in reply, he took on a more soothing tone and added: "Look, I'm not bringing you here to hurt you, as surprising as that might sound. I just wanted to ask you something without having to see Kol grinning in my face."

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"I heard you singing once before- I won't lie- your voice entranced me. Now initially, I thought you were a witch and had a power like the sirens, you know? I'm not putting that out of consideration but-"

"Will you get to the point here? I'm going to be needed in there," she hissed.

"I know you're doing this job because you need the money, so what if I offer you a better paid one?"

"Depends on what you want me to do."

"I want you to visit my house every evening and sing for me. I want to hear more of your voice."

Virgil blinked in surprise. "That's all? You want me to sing for you?"

"Yes," he nodded, watching her closely, the same look that made her feel as if she not even a strip of clothing on.

"Is there a catch? I mean-why? Why are you- wait, how much are you intending to pay me?"

"A 500 dollars an hour."

"What?!" she forgot all about keeping her voice down.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

"No! I mean-that's crazy-I-"

"I take it you like my offer," he smiled "Good. I want you at my house tomorrow evening, seven 'o'clock sharp. Don't bother coming back here again- it's beneath you."

Before Virgil could say another word, he turned and vanished in a speeding blur.

Without even thinking about it, Virgil's first reaction to Klaus's proposal had been to ring and tell Elena.

"Don't do it," her sister said immediately.

"500 dollars an hour, Elena!"

"I know, but this is Klaus offering it- there has to be a catch."

"I don't know….i know this probably sounds crazy but he sounded crystal clear. As in, none of the crap he usually has going on under all his charms."

"Why do you need this money anyway?"

"Normal allowances and stuff. At the rate he 's offering, I could save up to go to an out-of-town university."

"I'm only going to _reluctantly_ consider it if Elijah's gonna be there."

"I didn't ask, but I assume he will. They all live there after all-where else can he be staying?"

"Rose, these are Originals- they could let Damon and Stefan to let them stay over."

"Ok, Ok- I'll ask Rebekah. Hey wait! Rebekah'll be there-"

"I said 'only if' Elijah's there."

"Fine! I'll check up on it."

She hung up and then ran a hand through her hair with a heavy sigh. Just a few months ago, she was a totally normal girl and she was considering becoming pet canary for the most evil vampire in existence.

Life really held it's surprises.


	8. Chapter 7

Virgil turned from side to side in front of the mirror at half past six the next evening. She was more self conscious than ever and she tried to get the idea out of her mind that it was because of whose house she was going to. It wasn't because of that-no, wait. Brooding on it, only made it worse.

She checked that her jeans weren't scuffed for the seventh time, before picking up her bag and walking out of the room. Elena met her at the doorway and tied what looked like a small rope braid necklace around her neck. It had a little pouch at the end.

"Vervain," Elena replied, "Bonnie made the necklace. It'll protect you from any kind of compulsion at least. You're sure Elijah will be there?"

"Yep," Virgil nodded and kissed her sister's cheek, before lisping out of the door. "See you!"

Outside, her face assumed a guilty expression. The truth was, she hadn't asked Rebekah about Elijah or even told her that she was coming. When she had rang her friend's number yesterday, it went to voicemail and kept doing so all the way through to today. In the end, she'd given up. After all, what were the odds that Rebekah herself wasn't at least there?

At the door to the mansion, before she could reach up and ring the doorbell, a man opened it for her. From the listless look on his face, she assumed he was one of Klaus's hybrids.

"Klaus is waiting for you in the dining room," he told her in a deep, baritone voice.

"Er-thanks," she replied, walking past him into the chandelier lit hall.

Such a beautiful house-such a pity it had to be owned by the likes of Klaus. The doors to the dining room were already open, showing the large table and chairs in the middle with the fireplace at the far end. Klaus was the only person in the room and he smiled when she walked in.

"Hello, love. Come in. close the door," he said softly.

There was something strange about the way his eyes glittered and his cheeks looked flushed. She realised he must have a good, long drink from a human victim, that was why.

"Where's Rebekah? And Elijah?" she said slowly.

Klaus looked at her with a hint of mockery in his eyes. "Ah. I see. You were counting on protection from me. They've both gone out and they won't be back for a while."

Okay- now she'd walked into the wolf's den good and proper, and it was impossible to get out. He'd be there before she even moved a step. He seemed to read her thoughts, and chuckled.

"I won't hurt you, love, if that's what you're afraid of. I simply want to hear you sing without disturbance. Come with me."

Hesitantly, she followed him across the room, through to another door which lead out of it. They emerged in what looked like a painter's studio. There were brushes, paint tubes, easels and thick sketchpads lying everywhere. Huge paintings hung framed on the walls, and smaller ones hung in little niches and alcoves around the room. On the tables, lay hundreds of loose, freehand sketches that were beautifully exquisite to look at.

Virgil's mouth had initially dropped open and it was still open as she turned to stare at Klaus.

"You're an artist?" she asked.

HE smiled, almost shyly she could have said, and looked at the ground for a moment before lifting his eyes to look at her.

"That's too grand a word to describe me," he said.

"Oh puh-lease. Stop trying to work your charms by being modest," she rolled her eyes, " You did all these didn't you?"

"Yes….I'm not much of a collector though."

"You don't have to be- your paintings are so much better than all the people who call themselves artists nowadays. Oh-look at that one…"

She wandered off to a tall painting that depicted a grand, white stallion rearing high, its mane blowing in the wind.

"Isn't that just gorgeous?" she said in an awestruck tone.

"Do you like horses?" he asked her, moving closer too.

She turned to give him a condescending smile. "let me guess- you painted this for Caroline. Was she impressed?"

"Not very," he said meekly.

"That's because I think she's more interested in what the painting's like in there, "Virgil said, pointing at his chest. She didn't wait for his response, moving onto the next picture instead.

As she walked around studying the other paintings, she continued to talk: "You probably wonder why she prefers Tyler over you…I mean, you have all the fast cars, the mansion, the dosh, the artistic skill, the charm and Tyler has seemingly nothing, right? But what he does have is a lovely heart which is all that matters to Caroline. And a nice body too if it comes to that."

Klaus smirked as he sat down in a large armchair. "Are you comparing Tyler's body to mine?"

Virgil immediately blushed as she recognised the suggestive tone in his voice. She turned and glared at him, well aware of the pink shade in her cheeks.

"I wasn't comparing- I was just- _saying_," she retorted.

His smirk widened as he teasingly fingered the buttons on his collar. " Well…I could give you something to judge by…"

"Spare me," she scowled and turned away before her face could betray any more of the emotions rolling inside her. "Now, I'm here on a paid job apparently, so what do you want me to sing?"

Klaus reached over to a giant sketchpad and pulled it over along with a couple of pencils. He settled it on his knee and then said, "Sing 'Greensleeves' for me."

Virgil sat down on a small pouffe near the fireplace, and started to sing in a lilting, low voice.

"_Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company….."_

If vampires could be hypnotized then they would look like Klaus right then. He seemed to be paralyzed, his eyes fixed to her face as she sang. Virgil carefully kept all eye contact at zero level because she knew the power of his gaze would stop her singing if she met it. Still, she could feel it and it did nothing for her heartbeat.

Only until after the song was finished, did she turn to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be sketching?" she demanded. "Your staring is putting me off."

"Ooh, aren't we the little prisspot? You'd do good to remember who's paying who here, little wench,"Klaus frowned.

"Don't call me a "wench". And I'm doing you a favor here too, " she scowled right back.

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"As unwilling as I am, I'm the best you can get for easing the knowledge that no matter how many hybrids you make, you're always alone."

He threw his sketchpad aside and leapt up; she instinctively cowered back.

"You're overstepping yourself," he growled.

"It's a free world- I can say what I want. Just kill me if you don't like it- that's what you usually do, don't you?" she said bravely.

Klaus continued to glare at her, controlling his sudden fury at her words. She was so much like Caroline- strong, willful and passionate. And just like with the blonde vampire, this animal courage turned him on beyond belief, even if he was angry at her. They were both so helpless compared to him… he put these thoughts away with an effort and then returned to his seat.

"Sing something else," he said shortly, picking up his sketchpad again.

"Anything?" Virgil asked.

He nodded. She realized she'd touched a deeper nerve than she'd expected and decided not to press it further. The only song that came to her mind was "White Horse" by Taylor Swift, when she looked at the painting of the stallion.

His pencil continued to scratched which showed he was sketching but he also seemed to like the song, because he didn't tell her to stop. When she finished, he asked, "What was that?"

"'White Horse' by Taylor Swift," she replied, "have you never heard it before?"

"No. Who's Taylor Swift?"

"She's an amazing singer. I love her songs because they're not like all of the mainstream crap nowadays, which is only ever about sex, drugs and partying. Her songs have deeper meanings to them."

"Sing me another one."

So she sang him "Invisible", followed by "Love story" and then "Mean", before he spoke again.

"Was that last one in my honour?" he said with a twinkle that made her laugh despite herself.

"I don't think I'd use such a mild word to describe you," she said with a cheeky croon in her voice.

"It seems this Taylor wench has never met anything more evil than a squirrel stealing the bird food she puts out in the garden."

This time, Virgil really got the giggles as his words put a bizarre picture in her head of an overweight squirrel with seeds stored in its cheek pouches.

Klaus seemed to like it when she laughed because his dimples came out too and he looked at her with something that appeared to look like a fond amusement.

"What are you drawing?" she asked him, gesturing at his sketchpad.

"You mean, what have I _drawn_?" he corrected and beckoned her over. "come and see."

She got up and went towards him, coming to a stop next to his chair. When her eyes fell on the page, she gasped in surprise.

"Ohmigod, you drew me!" she shrieked in excitement and bent down to have a closer look, forgetting all about caution.

The picture was exquisite . he'd drawn her in a dress that looked like it was from the Tudor times and her hair was loose. She was sitting next to a window and looking skyward, her lips parted as if in prayer.

"You have such a cool imagination!" she enthused. "I mean, you put a dress and everything!"

"Well, I couldn't draw you with nothing on, could i?" he teased.

"Oh, stop it!" she exclaimed with an indignant shove of his shoulder.

It was only a light touch, but he stared at her with his eyebrows raised, his expression totally serious. Then, she saw the smile playing at the corners of his mouth and burst out laughing.

"What are you going to do with it?" she said finally, gazing down at the picture as he signed it.

"I made it for you- it's yours to keep," he told her, ripping out the page from the book.

"I can't believe it-you're giving me this on top of the 500 dollars?" she asked incredulously.

"Well it's better than me keeping it here. Kol would probably find it and steal it."

"Fair point," she agreed and took it, still studying it wondrously. "Thank you."

Klaus smiled impulsively. "My pleasure."

Caroline had not said thank you for any of the drawings he'd sent her way. She'd condemned him for them actually- made him feel worse for drawing them. These evenings had been a mere gamble on his part- a chance to hear Virgil's heavenly voice and in the process, distract himself from Caroline. Maybe he'd done the right thing in calling this young one over after all.

Virgil didn't show anyone the picture when she got home- she'd seen the cynical reception Caroline's had got and didn't want anyone taking it the wrong way.

Instead, she took it up to her room and smoothed it out once more to look at it. He had such a good hand for details- it was almost like a photograph. A sudden thought struck her as she ran her fingers over the smooth paper: Klaus wasn't that different to his younger sister. He'd dome much worse things of course, but the inescapable loneliness inside him was just as great. She could see it from the way he acted around Caroline- like he didn't know how, because he was always so self conscious that she'd hate him for all his awful actions. And whenever she put him down for these things, he'd get defensive like a spoilt child who was always used to getting what he wanted. Like today, when he'd flared up against Virgil's quip at the reason he'd called her there.

She wasn't deluding herself into thinking she could reform him- hell no, he was way past that- but maybe she could at least hold some leverage over him. Just enough to protect her family right?


	9. Chapter 8

The last few weeks of high school before the summer hols were jam-packed with activities, football games and dances- not least, the 'Miss Mystic Falls' pageant where Caroline was to crown the new Miss Mystic Falls, being the reigning one herself.

Virgil knew Rebekah was revelling in all the hustle and bustle of the organising, even if she was trying not to show it. It made her affection for the girl grow as she realised just much of being a teenager Rebekah had missed by being turned into a vampire and then running from Mikael for centuries. In actual fact, despite her 1000 years, she was still the young girl who had lived long ago in Anglo-Saxon times. This was why Virgil wanted to help her have as much fun as possible and experience the joys of high school life (all expect lessons and exams of course).

She'd also prepared a surprise for Rebekah because of this. Secretly, she had gone around all the older grades at school and told people to vote for Rebekah to become the next Miss Mystic Falls. It would be a lovely shock when it came and she couldn't wait to see Rebekah's face when Caroline called out her name. the kids liked Virgil, who was popular and nearly all of the boys fancied Rebekah like hell, so Virgil's secret campaign came off successfully.

On the way home from school, Rebekah also finally got around to asking Virgil about Klaus's 'business' proposal.

"Yeah-er-I kind of just went and sang from him yesterday evening," Rose said sheepishly,"he wants me to do the same every evening."

Rebekah gave a disapproving tut. "You should have told me at least! It could have been dangerous! No wonder Nik handed me a wad of bank notes and told me to shopping so he could have the house to himself!"

"Thing is, I think Klaus planned everything that way, because he acted like you'd be there when he asked me, but then obviously, you weren't. He's crafty."

"Understatement," Rebekah snorted, "so…he didn't try to bite you or anything? I was afraid he would have done."

"Of course not! I would have him kicked his face in!" Virgil said jokingly, but more seriously, she added, "I had vervain too."

"That wouldn't have stopped him."

"I know, but- he didn't do anything- honest. He just sat there and sketched while I sang a few Taylor Swift songs for him, that's all. 500 dollars for only that is a bit much but I didn't bother arguing- he might have taken offence and who am I to complain?"

"But still, just you tell me if he ever tries to sweet talk you like he does to Caroline- who can fend for herself somewhat, but you can't."

"Or maybe it's because you like me better?" Virgil grinned, throwing her arms around Rebekah.

The older girl smiled. "maybe so."

That evening, Virgil put a bit more thought into what she was to wear. She didn't know why it occurred to her to do that, but she had a faint idea which she purposefully ignored.

"A dress….god what am I thinking?" she said to herself even as she zipped up the back of it.

It was a fresh white, sleeveless one with a billowy skirt that reached down to her knees. With it, she had on her black jacket and combat boots just for the hell of it- she didn't want to appear to lady-like and sweet- it just wasn't what she was made for.

She left her hair open and sweeping on a layer of lipgloss, hurried out of the house. She was surprised to see no one was around and wondered where they'd all gone. At least someone in their little circle was always busy dealing with matters of a supernatural nature.

Today, no hybrid came to the door because it was already open. With a small frown on her face, she walked inside and immediately heard the sound of voices. And one sounded suspiciously like…..

"Elena?" she muttered, and hurried across the hallway, straight to the dining room where she could hear her sister pleading with someone.

The scene in front of her froze her blood. Klaus sat at one end of the table, facing the other end, where Elena sat tied to a chair. She had an IV needle attached to her arm, dark red blood flowing from her body, straight into a blood bag. The two of them were engaged in staring match: Klaus cold and indifferent, and Elena furious but slowly getting weaker.

Neither of them had noticed her, so when Virgil spoke, Elena gave a start and turned her head to stare at her in horror.

"Did you forget I was coming to day, Klaus?" she said quietly.

He glanced at her with a dry sneer and then turned back to Elena. "Virgil…come on in. sing your darling sister to sleep as the life slowly leaks out of her. It'll be your voice turning into a chorus of angels in a minute for Elena…."

Virgil was inwardly panicking at the sight of her drowsy-eyed sister, but she focused on maintaining her cool. Klaus would only be amused if she begged him to spare Elena's life. Where the hell where those Salvatores when you needed them?!

Slowly, she walked inside, keeping her eyes trained on Klaus.

"You are one lying, traitorous, filthy monster," she said calmly. "I never would have thought you'd have the nerve to after you asked me to sing for you to get rid of the fact that you're a billy-no-friends."

"A mere songbird isn't enough to change my ways, love," he smirked in an off-handed manner.

His response sent a burning rush of anger coursing through her veins. It felt like….magic? And just like that…she knew.

"Songbird am i? You don't say," she smiled and then, the words started to pour out of her mouth.

They were words of some ancient mystical language, full of intense beauty and terror. The music that she sang them to, was pouring out of the magic that had her whole body on hotwire. Virgil felt amazing, invincible- free.

The words died away themselves after a minute and their result was that both Klaus and Elena seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep.

"Yes!" she hissed in celebration, and hurried over to her sister, only to be faced by a new problem- how was she to carry a sleeping Elena outside by herself? She quickly slid the needle out of her arm and then looking at the blood bag with disgust, laid it on the table.

Fingers shaking, she whipped out her phone and dialled Stefan's number.

"Where the hell are you? Klaus captured Elena and was bleeding her dry until I found her a few minutes ago! Get over here and help me get her out!"

She didn't wait for an answer and turned off the phone- at the mention of Elena, they'd come without question. And exactly five minutes later, first Stefan, then Damon ran into the room. Their mouths fell open when they saw the sleeping dragon in his chair, but Virgil snapped at then to stop gawping and get Elena out of there.

"She's in some sort of deep coma," Stefan murmured as Elena's head lolled against his shoulder.

"Virgil…what did you do?" Damon said slowly.

"I sang a song," she replied truthfully, "now come _on_. We need Bonnie to perform a protection spell around our house so Klaus can't get in when he wakes up."

"but you're evidently a witch, right?" he frowned. " I mean…what the hell- even Bonnie can't do this to Klaus."

"I'm not a witch, that's why," Virgil replied, " and Bonnie can do a lot worse. Whatever I am, I'm definitely not a witch, because there weren't any spirits guiding me as they do to Bonnie. Anyway- hurry, hurry! Get a move on!"

On the way home, Virgil remembered something and pulled out her phone once again.

"Who are you texting?" Stefan asked as her fingers flew over the keys.

"Rebekah," she replied shortly.

"Why are you texting _her_?" Damon said, wrinkling his nose.

"To warn her to stay away from Klaus. I'm telling her to come to our house- and I'm in inviting her in."

"We-ellll, Elena won't be happy about that," he muttered in reply.

They were in luck: Bonnie and Caroline had arrived at Elena's house just a few minutes earlier, since they'd realised something was wrong when neither she or her siblings had picked up the phone. Jeremy who had been out, had also returned as was now standing in the porch. When he saw the small group appear at the gate, he gave a cry of relief.

"What happened?" Bonnie cried, hurrying out with Caroline close behind, as Stefan walked up to the house with Elena in his arms.

"I'll explain later. I need you to perform a protection spell as soon as Rebekah gets here, Bonnie," Virgil said breathlessly.

"Rebekah?" Caroline repeated in confusion.

"Later. Get inside all of you."

To her surprise, they actually obeyed straight away. Maybe she had a knack for leadership or something. She turned in the night air, searching desperately for any sign of her friend.

"Come on, Bekah," she muttered, "I'm in danger standing out here."

She backed away towards the doorway of the house as the tense minutes ticked by. Finally, she had to turn and yell for Bonnie to perform the spell. As Bonnie's chanting grew faster, Virgil could almost feel the magical barrier being formed all around the house. It was designed to keep out whoever wasn't inside it when it was being formed, which was why she'd wanted Rebekah to be there in the first place.

Truthfully, she should have realised something was wrong when the girl didn't show up immediately: Rebekah should have been there in a matter of minutes once she'd received Virgil's messages. But Virgil very quickly found out what the problem was just ten seconds after Bonnie's barrier was complete.

The gate creaked and Klaus loomed out of the darkness, his face just as dark- with fury. He was also pulling Rebekah along by the arm, as she struggled. When he saw Virgil, he stopped.

"There's my girl," he smiled icily.

Virgil shrugged. "Don't be getting all angry with me now. What was I supposed to do? You were killing my sister in front of my eyes. It was my moral duty to send you to sleep. That's what you paid me for, right?"

Klaus let out a mirthless bark of laughter. "Moral duty, was it? I'm afraid those set of rules don't apply to me, so you'll forgive me if I now threaten to dagger Rebekah, bury her in a coffin and push it out to sea, where she can stay till the word ends, and therefore leaving you no protection against me, what-so-ever."

"You do that, and I'll send you back to lala land again," Virgil countered.

"Ah-ah. Once mistaken, twice a fool," he replied. "I can just stop my ears. Classic Greek trick, you know?"

When she didn't say anything, his smirk widened. "Tell you what, pet, let's make a deal. I'll spare my little sister the pain of going through the dagger thing again, if you let me sire you to me."

Both Caroline and Damon, who had previously been standing silently behind Virgil, burst out, "NO!"

"Rose, don't do it!" Bonnie said urgently, from where she was tending to Elena.

"What? Rebekah's expendable, is that it?" she fired back. "She needs to know someone's got her back, because that worthless brother of hers right there, only ever sticks a dagger into it!"

Klaus's face darkened, but he kept his cool. "I'm waiting, my lovely."

Virgil met Rebekah's eye- the girl looked defeated but she still shook her head fervently. "Don't, Virgil. You don't know what being sired's like. He can make you do anything."

"Shut-your-mouth-Rebekah!" snarled Klaus, giving her a rough shake and digging the point of the dagger into her skin. She cried out in pain, but her brother's grip was too strong to escape.

"See? Even she's told you not to, so don't!" Damon hissed in Virgil's ear.

But she shook her head. "No. I've had enough of this. He uses her like a toy." She stepped off the porch and out of Bonnie's protective shield, facing Klaus. "Come on then- turn me into a vampire. And let me promise you this- once I've transformed, you'd better keep looking over your shoulder every few minutes because one day, you'll fall over with a white oak stake in your back.

"that's it- keep talking. I like empty threats,"Klaus leered, "come on closer, love so I don't have to let go of Rebekah."

"Virgil, no!" Elena was awake and staring in horror at the scene unfolding before her.

But she was too late. Klaus ripped a gash in his wrist at shoved it at Rose's mouth. "I'm going to enjoy snapping your pretty little neck."

His blood tasted like blood usually did-coppery- but as soon as Virgil felt the first drops trickle down her throat, she knew for the second time that night, that something was going terribly wrong. With a tremendous effort, she pulled her mouth away from his wrist and reeled back.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" she cried, clutching at her heart.

It was burning- she could feel it-flames seemed to be licking at it, engulfing it. She'd never felt so much pain in her life…and it was slowly getting stronger.

"Virgil!" Rebekah shrieked, tearing away from Klaus's momentarily loosened grip, to run to her friend. She caught her just as she hit the floor. At the house, Damon, Caroline and Stefan ran out, all thoughts of protection behind the shield forgotten.

Rebekah tried to calm Virgil but the girl was now writhing and screaming in sheer, awful pain.

"He's poisoned her!" Caroline cried in horror, "you bastard, what have you done?!"

"I haven't poisoned her, love,"Klaus said calmly, looking at Virgil with marked interest. "it seems your little friend can't keep down vampire blood and therefore not able to become a vampire. She's definitely a supernatural being- neither werewolf or witch, though. She's been keeping a secret."

"Shut up you evil man!" screamed Rebekah! "Look at what you've done!"

The next second, she yelped in pain as Klaus wrenched her up by the hair, away from Virgil. "Much as I'd like to watch the little angel die, I've got more pressing matters to attend to," he smiled sweetly at the panicked faces all around him, "such as disciplining my little sister and teaching her where her loyalties lie." With that, he disappeared into the night, taking Rebekah with him.

Virgil's moans were getting fainter and the vampires around her could hear her heartbeat getting weaker and weaker. Damon knelt down and took her head into his lap.

"I've only got one suggestion," he said to Stefan, "I can try sucking Klaus's blood out of her. I just don't know how much of her own I'll have to take first."

"Do it," his brother replied immediately, "it's our only chance. We'll have to risk it."

Damon smoothed Rose's hair to one side of her neck and tilted her head backward until it was leaning on her shoulder. He put his mouth against her jugular vein and sank his fangs in to her skin. Then followed a nerve-wracking minute where there was no sound at all-Virgil had gone silent. Damon continued to drink until he felt the hybrid blood coming out, interlaced with her own. It continued to flow out into his mouth and he lifted his head at last, once it was totally clean of Klaus's blood. He looked up to see Stefan staring at him in sudden horror.

"Her heart's stopped beating."

"What?! I got all the hybrid blood out!" Damon exclaimed, giving her a shake. "Don't die on me, kid! Wake up!"

"wait….it's coming back…..but very faint," Caroline murmured, leaning an ear against Rose's chest.

"We can't risk giving he our blood- she needs to get to the hospital for a transfusion," Stefan said.

"I'll take her," Damon volunteered, "and I'll stay there to make sure that idiotic Dr Fell doesn't give her vampire blood instead."

"Let me go with you," Jeremy said, hurrying down from the porch. "We have the same blood type even though we're not related because of it. She'll need it."

Once Damon and Jeremy had gone, Caroline and Stefan walked back to Elena.

"Wh-what happened?" she stammered as they came closer, " I mean- what the hell happened? The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Virgil walking into the room and then she-she-_sang_ and suddenly all went black."

"she told me she sang a song," Stefan said slowly, "I thought she was just joking. Bonnie? Any ideas?"

"she's not a witch," replied Bonnie, "I would have sensed it about her long ago. The power you just described sounds similar to the sirens though."

"The what?" Caroline asked.

"Sirens. Greek daemons who would sing with beautiful voices and lure sailors to their death."

"My sister is not a daemon," Elena said firmly.

"I know, because sirens don't exist," Bonnie agreed, "but something big is starting to happen. I can feel it. It was ever since we found out about the cure and Silas. Our world was complicated enough with vampires, werewolves, witches and a few hybrids- but this has seriously stumped me."

"That reminds me," Stefan interjected, "you and Rose have the same mother, Elena. Have you ever tried to find out who her dad is?"

"On her birth certificate, it says 'unknown' in that gap," Elena replied, "but we only assumed Isobel was her mother too because I was the only relative named there as 'half-sibling'- that wasn't Jeremy because his mom was different."

"Yeah? Because I'm starting to think violet eyes are definitely not your average colour now. And isn't it a coincidence that the only girl who has violet eyes in the whole country-or even the world for that matter- also starts to show signs of powers that can knock out an Original hybrid for half an hour? And that was without even trying hard, because she didn't look as if she'd made an effort. If she'd had, without a doubt, I can guess it would have killed you Elena- you were already in such a deep coma anyway."

"Oh my god, I think we should just stop," Caroline said suddenly. When the others looked at her, she shook her head and gestured wordlessly with her hands. "I just think it's too much for me to handle right now. I think we should focus on keeping Virgil alive right now."

"Yeah, we should just- leave it," agreed Elena, "and there's no point worrying Virgil about it either. She's only going to get freaked out at the mention of sirens, Silas and whatnot."

The door to the mansion slammed loud and hard, echoing all through the vast empty space. Klaus did not relinquish his hold on Rebekah and instead, pulled her even more roughly to the living room. There, he shoved her onto a sofa and pulled out a dagger and a bottle of white oak ash. Rebekah tried to run but he speed was no match for her hybrid brother's. He flung her against a wall and pinned her there by the throat.

"This is for taking their side against mine," he hissed, as he dipped the dagger into the bottle.

"You won't get away with this," Rebekah snarled, "Kol and Elijah will find me and when I'm alive again, I'm going to-"

"they won't find what'd buried at sea, love," he smiled darkly.

Her eyes widened in terror. "you wouldn't," she whispered.

"I would," he grinned, and thrust the dagger into her heart.


	10. Chapter 9

When Virgil woke up again, she was fine but slightly tired. The first thing she saw was Jeremy's face anxiously looking down at her, an IV needle connecting his arm to hers.

"you gave me blood?" she managed to say weakly.

He nodded and smiled weakly. The traces of his recent shock were still written all over his face. Damon stepped forward into her line of vision too, and peered at her. "You're okay. Good," he said in his usual, brusque manner.

"what time is it?" Virgil asked him.

"Currently? Nearly midnight."

"Is everyone okay back home?"

"Klaus left after he gave you his blood."

"Rebekah?"

"He took her with him. He didn't look happy with her- I would not like to be in her shoes right now."

"Damon, you do know he must have already daggered her by now?"

"I know, but how could we have stopped him? We were all having a panic attack about whatever the hell was happening to you. You turning into a vampire, we could deal with- not that. Seems you can't keep vampire blood down like every other human, werewolf and witch on this planet can."

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad?"

"No. Special, actually. You can't be contaminated id how I see it."

Virgil slowly lifted herself onto her elbows, and then into a sitting position. " I want to go home," she said.

"You're too weak," Jeremy said immediately.

"I don't care! Rebekah's in trouble and you expect me to just sit here?!"

"Rose, be realistic!" Damon cut in sharply, "it's been four hours since you fainted! She's probably in a coffin by now!"

"Well, I'm going to get her out then!" she retorted, swinging her legs out of one side of the bed.

The door opened and Dr Fell walked in. "Ah- you're awake. Good- now I can do some tests."

"No, I'm sorry, I don't have time," Virgil said as she hurried past.

"What's her deal?" Meredith asked Damon, "is everything okay?"

"Not really- but then, is it ever?" he shrugged, as he went out, closely followed by Jeremy.

Obviously, Elena hadn't allowed Virgil to go to Klaus's house straight after she got home at half twelve in the night. However, the next morning, she'd sneaked out anyway. School was starting in four hours which was probably why no one was out of bed yet. Virgil was feeling strangely disconnected to the reality of her situation as she walked down the block. She knew that what she was doing right now, was the most stupid thing possible, especially after last night. But she had a very handy supply of animal courage that kept her going in the face of the imminent danger that awaited her, a.k.a Klaus.

She stood back from the front door, as she listened to the sound of the doorbell clanging throughout the entire mansion. Her heart was thudding, but she was safe in the knowledge that she could at least try and summon the power of the unspeakable magic she'd felt before.

Klaus, himself, answered the door.

For a moment, they stared at each other. Klaus's blue eyes were fathomless as they looked down into Virgil's violet ones.

"Well- you recovered fast," he said finally, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I did," she agreed coolly, " I came to see Rebekah."

"Sweetheart, what makes you think I'll let you see her?"

"If you haven't daggered her, then I won't need you to _let_ me see her."

He laughed- a low, crooning laugh, and reached out to stroke her face with the backs of his fingers.

"You're very brave, love. I'm betting you sneaked out to see me, didn't you? Your loving family probably doesn't even know where you are…"

"Stop touching me, and I didn't sneak out to see _you_," Virgil said through clenched teeth, "I want to see Rebekah."

"Rebekah can't see you because she's lying in a coffin. But you're welcome to have an early morning rendezvous with me. I always was more entertaining than the rest of my boring family."

"In your dreams," she growled.

She turned to go, but faster than the blink of an eye, he was there in front of her.

"I was being serious, _Rose_," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"You," he said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes- you. I could do with a power like yours- whatever the hell you are. Just imagine, I could send a whole horde of werewolves to sleep so they won't struggle when I turn them into hybrids."

"You need my sister's blood for that, and I'm not sending her to sleep," Virgil hissed furiously.

His eyes were glittering as he grinned down at her, and it took all of her focus not to just turn and run for her life.

"Why don't we talk inside like civilized people?" he smiled, and without waiting for an answer, dragged her inside and slammed the front door shut.

She struggled against his iron-grip even as he pulled her along, talking cheerily all the time.

"You see, I'm part werewolf so the myth that vampires can't procreate, doesn't apply to me. However, when I tried making hybrids _that_ way by human women, it didn't work. The baby was created but after a few weeks, it would drain the mother's blood and kill her. Needless to say, little hybrid died too."

"Oh my- you sick, twisted man," Virgil whispered in disgust, "How can you say something like that without feeling awful?"

He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Next, I tried it with one of my hybrids- didn't work. Neither did it work with a werewolf or a witch because you understand, the spirits wouldn't let one of their own carry such an "abomination". Now that I've ticked off all the possible options, suddenly, out of the blue comes a violet-eyed young girl-child who has a mind-blowing power of voice and a true bottle of courage. Because that's what I noticed about you- nothing seems to terrify you at all."

"You do, "Virgil glared at him.

"Really?" he smiled, "then why have you come here so early in the morning, deep down knowing Rebekah hadn't stood a chance, and I would meet you at the door? And despite all this, you still don't look so scared if I might say."

"Actually, I meant to say it's your lack of sanity that terrifies me."

"This is what I'm talking about!" he laughed in sheer delight. "You, my girl, are different! You can't keep down vampire blood, I'm guessing a werewolf bite is fatal and that brings me to the question-what are you?"

"You're saying it as if I'm some interesting species of plant," she frowned.

"You are- a beautiful, precious violet," he smiled, leading her into the studio.

Instead of being flattered, Virgil merely scowled. Klaus went over to a large, landscape painting of Stonehenge and lifted it to reveal a safe underneath. He opened it and reaching inside, pulled out a heavy tome of a book.

"Did you write that?" Virgil said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes at her with a smirk. "Don't get too mouthy, precious. It could land you in a lot of trouble one day."

"I was born to get in trouble," she replied tartly, "now tell me- why exactly did you tell me all about your twisted sex life again?"

"Because I was trying to show you that had your sister still been human, I would have tried to find another way of creating hybrids because while it's physically invigorating to fight the young Salvatore children to get at her, it gets quite tiring sometimes. But anyhow, that was only a bit of light talk."

"Wow. Remind me never to formally sit down to dinner with you then. The things I'd hear over the table I can't even imagine."

He just raised his eyebrows in reply, a little smile lurking at the corner of his mouth. Strange that she'd never noticed how red they were, luscious and full. She quickly looked away.

"I asked one of my witches about what on earth you could possibly be," Klaus continued, "because you see I have an instinctive interest in anything supernatural- I like to find out whether it's more powerful than me- and then I kill it."

"Would you kill me?" Virgil asked.

He tutted. "That's the thing. I don't want to. You may prove to be useful if handled properly."

"Stop talking as if I'm an object!" she exclaimed.

"Does it annoy you?" he grinned mischievously.

"Look, can we get this over with already? I want to make sure you pull that dagger out of Rebekah and then get the hell out of this place."

"What makes you think I'll let you leave?"

Virgil scoffed and rolled her eyes. "We'll get to that hurdle soon. Then we'll talk about it."

"Well, it says in the book my, ah, witch friend gave me, that back in the day when Silas was still the most powerful immortal on earth, he had a lady witch hungering after him."

"Qetsiyah," Virgil said impulsively.

"Ah, so you and you little Xbox playmates _do_ have the ability to read books- good to know," Klaus chuckled. "This Qetsiyah….someone seems to have messed up the story a little because this book is the oldest on this topic and it says that Qetsiyah wasn't in love with Silas…_he_ was the bad guy (and I would know all about that, of course) and he was also obsessed with immortality as well as the aforesaid Qetsiyah. He loved her, not the other way around."

"Your point is…?" she said, frowning.

"Patience, love. Now, somewhere in here, it says Silas achieved his dream of immortality and was all set to use it on his reluctant lover. Qetsiyah resisted, there was a fight, and guess what? He raped her."

"What?" her mouth fell open.

"That's where the facts got twisted and people mistook Qetsiyah's anger to be because of jealousy. Typical, isn't it? Men write history and they always try to cover their mistakes up. This book was written by one of Qetsiyah's apprentices. Now, once Silas raped her, it got worse. Qetsiyah was pregnant and she was bloody furious too because she couldn't kill the child as her nature wouldn't allow it, but she definitely wanted to kill Silas. Now what he _did,_ was he went away- wise choice seeing as she was already to tear his eyeballs out- and he waited it out until the baby was born. Then, he came back and did something else stupid- he fed the baby the immortality elixir he'd created and then drank the rest himself. Qetsiyah found out, cast a spell on him and he was doomed to be buried forever etc. etc. But I'm more interested in that baby, because as far as records show, there was never a mention of any child of Silas- this book is the only one that says there was."

Virgil was by now too absorbed in the story despite herself and didn't even think of telling him to hurry up.

"So,"Klaus said, "The story goes on. The baby lived till she was eighteen- did I tell you she was a girl?- and then her mother realized she wasn't ageing. Don't know how you can tell at that age, but still. Qetsiyah did likewise to her own daughter as she'd done to Silas, which leaves me thinking that there was no good guy and the whole family was pretty twisted."

"You're one to talk," Virgil muttered, not being able to help herself.

He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Now, when my mother wanted to turn us all into vampires-or should I say because my father forced her too- she realized she needed more than just the life in the sun to give us immortality. She needed some of the elixir that a fellow witch before her had created but who was now dead. Fortunately, she'd heard the legend of Qetsiyah's daughter and with the right guidance from her spirits she went traipsing off to find the burial place of the girl."

"Wait. I thought the spirits of dead witches hate vampires?" Virgil. "Why would they let your mother search for the means to creating them?"

"she tricked them. She didn't tell them what she was interested in the girl for. So, she raised the girl witch and fed us her blood which had the elixir running through it."

"Wait- you _met_ this girl?" she exclaimed.

"Yes. But I think my mother wiped mine and my siblings memories so that we wouldn't remember her face. It was only recently that slips of it have started to come back. And let me tell you- she- was-beautiful. Like an angel. I've never seen anything like her."

"So your mother raised her. Where is she now? And what was her name?"

He gave her a funny smile. "We'll get to that. And no- she wasn't allowed to live. She's been cursed- the spirits were angry with both Qetsiyah and Silas and they took their anger out on the poor child. She couldn't be turned into a vampire, she couldn't be a spirit, neither could she be a witch and stay immortal because this girl had unimaginable powers. So, they killed her again."

"She couldn't turn into a vampire…?" Virgil said quietly

"Sound familiar?" he smiled. "Anyway, she died and the rest of us Originals, we've lived on ever since with her blood in our veins. It gives us a very strong connection to her- we'd know if she was alive again. And seventeen years ago, on a hot summer night, July 25th to be exact, I stopped feeding on the unfortunate truck driver I'd got my hands on and froze because my blood was tingling and I felt as if I would take off into the air any moment- the feeling was that potent."

Virgil's face was uncomprehending. "you just told me my birth date."

Klaus continued to smile. "Did I forget to mention something? For the short time I knew her ten centuries ago, I fell in love with her. As did all of us brothers- but only my love lasted seeing as I was the one starved of it- I wanted her to love me back. And she had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. I only remembered what colour they were last week. The colour of the vervain plant that grew under the White Oak tree. Lavender- mixed with violets."

The room was deathly silent. Virgil stared at him in total confusion and disbelief. "Okay- whatever game you're trying to play with my head- stop it. It's not working."

"Who was your mother?" Klaus said.

"I- I don't know! It doesn't say on my birth certificate- only that I'm related to Elena, and-"

"Your father then?"

"I don't know! Just stop it, okay?!"

"No, I won't. I want the truth. You know nothing about your family or life before the orphanage. You're the 2000 year old daughter of an insane witch- it's the only logical explanation."

"I said, stop it!" Virgil screamed, and grabbing the first thing that came to her hand she flung it at Klaus. The vase shattered against the wall behind his head.

In an instant, he was across the room and had her pinned down on the floor as she struggled and screamed, kicking for all she was worth.

"Calm- DOWN!" he yelled, shaking her roughly.

"Get off me! Don't touch me!" she shrieked, and spat in his face.

Klaus's eyes turned gold and an inhuman snarl ripped from his throat. "There's a line girl- and you just crossed it. Shut it, or I feed you my blood and watch you die for the second time in the twenty centuries since you were born."

His words seemed to drain the energy out of her and suddenly, she went limp, her face pouring with tears as she started to cry. Klaus cursed inwardly. He hadn't meant to make her breakdown-but then again, she was lucky he hadn't just killed her in the split second of anger a moment before.

"Stop crying," he said and let her go. He stood up and walked away towards the fireplace, where he stood looking into the flames.

Her name was Virgil-it had always been Virgil. He could remember now, the memories his mother had worked so hard on erasing but that had only got stronger when Virgil was seemingly brought to life again, reincarnated again but who knew. The jet black hair…the violet eyes…no wonder she'd seemed so familiar on the day he'd first met her. Father had used to keep her locked up in the dungeons in the forest away from the village and kept feeding her with an enchanted herb that kept her powers from returning. Yes… it was all coming back.

Klaus turned back to the girl huddled up on the floor. "Don't try and deny it," he said softly, "it'll only get worse. If the spirits are feeling merciful, they might even give you memories back."

She lifted herself up off the floor, wiping away her tears and swallowing down the last of her sobs. Her eyes met his through the haze of her tear stained eyelashes and Klaus felt a centuries old rush of feeling run through his veins. It was her alright- and this was her blood in his veins. He was connected to her. As was Rebekah who had never made friends with anyone before now; as were Kol, Elijah, Finn and Mikael. Good god….she was beautiful.

The girl's eyes suddenly widened. She gasped and then covered her mouth with her hands. "You…"

"What?" Klaus asked, slowly walking towards her.

"You…Niklaus…I remember you."

He stopped.

"You were the boy who helped me escape on the night the wolves attacked," she said.


	11. Chapter 10

Virgil watched as Klaus lifted the lid of Rebekah's coffin and contemplated his sister's body inside.

"let's get one thing clear before I pull out this dagger," he said, turning back to her. "You owe me for this and the fact that I returned your memories to you. I expect to be paid."

"With what?" she said, her eyes narrowing.

He smiled. "Elena and Jeremy Gilbert aren't your family anymore. The nearest thing you have to a family is us five Originals- me, Elijah, Rebekah-"

"Stop. What the hell are you trying to say?" she snapped, "just because I remember you from a thousand years back, doesn't mean I'm your family."

"Don't interrupt me, little tiger," he said threateningly "if I say you're family, then you're family. No argument. And seeing as you'll soon be vying with me for the title of "World's No.1 most powerful supernatural being", I'd like to keep you nearby where I can keep an eye on you so my ex-doppelganger can't exploit your powers against me."

"What are you saying?" Virgil said slowly . "I _am_ close by- Mystic Falls isn't such a big town."

"I want you to live here- in this house. And I should warn you, Rebekah has her own abode somewhere else so there won't be anyone but you- and me."

She scowled at the teasing glitter in his eyes and stalking forward, pulled the dagger out of Rebekah.

"Can I assume that was a 'yes'?" Klaus raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"that was an "I'll think about it"," she glared at him.

"I don't like one of those. Put the dagger back in or say 'yes'."

"if I live here, you crash on the sofa while I get your bedroom because it's probably the biggest in the house- to match your ego."

He chuckled good naturedly. "I wouldn't need to crash on the sofa, love...there are ten more bedrooms in this place and just as an aside, they all have king-size beds."

"Say another word and the deal's off."

Virgil glanced at the clock- it would take Rebekah at least another few hours to wake up. She felt Klaus's gaze on her and turned to look at him.

"What are you staring at me for?" she said, "Leave me alone."

"Don't be so harsh, love," he crooned, stroking her cheek, "it's out of odds with your pretty little face."

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, slapping his head away.

Klaus's eyes darkened and his eyebrows lowered. "You're over stepping the line again."

"And so? I'll do what I want and you can't bloody stop me!" she screamed, a part of the anguish and the pain held up inside her, erupting. "Don't think that just because I've found out I have no family and I'm alone in the world that I'm gonna lean on you for help, because I'm not! I hate you! You're still a monster and I don't care what you were before! I hate you, you sick, twisted-"

"Shush, sweetheart, you're making a scene," he said with surprising mildness, before walking away. "If you really hate me that much, it's your choice, I won't stop you. Nobody said you had to like me- you just stay here, that's all."

"Or what?" she demanded.

"Or - at the risk of sounding terribly cliché- I will kill each and every single one of your adopted family and friends." He turned and winked at her before going out the door. "Your choice."

"Where did she go? Why did she leave without telling anybody?!" Damon growled angrily as he paced back and forth in the Gilbert living room.

When Elena had called him in a panic that morning, he'd gone over immediately to find that she was right- Virgil had gone.

"There's only one possible place she could have gone to," Jeremy said, "I mean, she found out Rebekah was daggered last night and so she would have wanted to take matters in her own hands."

"No...Klaus?" Elena groaned, "Seriously?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Damon was there in an instant.

"Where have you- what the f***?!" his sentence ended in an astounded exclamation.

Klaus smiled at him, dimples on full display. "Hello, Damon. Nice to see you up and early."

"Cut the crap- where's Virgil?" the younger vampire scowled.

Klaus almost sniggered and said, "She's sitting safe and sound (if not happy) at my house, eating breakfast. I have a French cook these days and I compelled him to make brioche rolls for her. I, on the other hand, came to get her things."

"What the hell do you mean?" Elena hissed, coming forwards too.

"What I mean, Miss Gilbert, is that Virgil is going to live with me now. She's not part of your family anyway- it was all just a ruse by some witch to keep her away from me. Pretty stupid don't you think? After all, I'm starting to think Mystic Falls is a nice place to call home..."

He saw their bewildered faces and smirked. "I believe it's time we sat down for a nice, long chat..."

Virgil looked up from the sketch of Stonehenge she was studying as the front door opened and closed.

"Has the baby of the Mikaelson family woken up yet?" Klaus inquired, walking into the room with his usual mix of a predatory stalk and an arrogant swagger.

She glanced over at where Rebekah was still lying in her coffin and shook her head. "What did you tell Elena?"

He laughed briefly. "I told her that you're the daughter of a witch I used to know in New Orleans and that she had a love affair with me and that you were born as a result."

"You _what_?!"

"joking!" he laughed, "No- but I did tell her you were the daughter of a witch (true enough) and I want to keep you. I also told her you weren't part of her family."

She sighed and then nodded. "as long as they don't know that I'm apparently 2000 year old."

"No one will know but my own family," he told her, " they'll start to remember you anyway- I can't stop them from doing that. But I'll spank Kol if he thinks it's a good prank to gatecrash- I don't know- Elena's birthday party just to tell her that we aren't the oldest creatures on the planet."

"I like this painting," she said suddenly, holding up a picture of herself in a white Viking dress.

"Yes... I remember you wearing that the night mother brought you home, shivering with cold and totally bewildered..." he smiled softly, walking forward.

"I don't remember that. But...i got to know you all?" she said.

"You remembered something before I left," he pointed out.

"Only that you had long hair. And there was growling all around me- wolves- I don't know where I got the idea that you rescued me."

"Because I did. The werewolf pack lived near the dungeons where you were imprisoned. One of them nearly got down there but I drove him off. He was my real father- he recognized me even in wolf form. I never knew him- but he definitely knew me."

"I see." She paused. Okay- there was no need to be hesitant about it. "And you loved me."

Klaus's blue eyes softened and got darker. "Yes. I did. And you loved me."

"unfortunately, I can't relate to that now," she said coldly, "you must have been a very different person back then for me to even _like_ you."

"I was," he murmured, tracing the backs of his fingers along her cheeks.

Virgil shivered. She couldn't tell what it was- a shiver of disgust? Fear? Or...delight? Pleasure? A renewal of memories she still couldn't uncover but that were buried deep inside her?

"Please tell me we didn't get...intimate," she grimaced

"We didn't," he smirked, "I was too much of a gentleman to take your innocence without having married you first back then."

"I'm assuming that's not the case now?" she said sarcastically.

"Would you like it to be?" he crooned.

"Well, I don't know," she said, wandering over to another table where she opened a sketchbook. "Maybe if I was desperate...and you were the last man on the earth. Although I wouldn't bet on it."

"Ye-eesss...Adam and Eve all over again..." Klaus murmured following her, " you and I...we could create a master race..."

Virgil turned to look at him with a disbelieving sneer. "Have a baby with you? You must be joking. I'd rather have Darth Vader's baby."

She turned and flounced out of the room, hearing his laughter behind her.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey people! Thanx for all your lovely comments! The writers among you know just how much encouragement a single review can give ^_^. Please do tell me what you think of the story so far everytime a chapter is updated and I don't really mind if you drop a few suggestions at to how you envision the story to carry on- I will try and use a few of your ideas too! At the moment, I'm quite busy with upcoming exam prep at school but I will try and keep updates constant (if I can ****). The story chapters right now may be a bit short but that's only because they're a kind of build up to when the actual plot starts playing out. Hope you have as much fun reading this as I have writing it! ^_^**

Virgil didn't have a lot of worldly belongings but Klaus had brought most of them over from Elena's house. First and foremost, she'd ensured that her bedroom was right on the other side of the mansion from his. The room she chose was gigantic, bigger than any of the bedrooms she'd seen at the Salvatore boarding house. The bed was a four-poster canopy and just like Klaus had said, was king-size.

She hung up the clothes in her suitcase and then gazed at the still vast space left in the walk-in closet. Crap. She needed to stock up on clothes if she didn't want to feel like a total waste of space.

Once she'd had a shower in the en suite, she got dressed and then realised she didn't have a blow-dryer. She groaned in irritation and stormed out of the room. "I need a bloody blow-dryer!" she yelled over the banisters, "and I need it fast!"

Klaus appeared at the foot of the staircase. "You need a _what_?"

"A blow-dryer?" she said slowly. "Duh. You know- a "whoosh-whoosh" machine that dries your hair?"

"I wouldn't know, " he said dryly. "Wet hair suits you anyway."

"I'm not having it drip all over my clothes!" she retorted.

"Tough," he said, walking away.

She huffed and marched back into the room. God, this sucked. It got worse, as apparently, Klaus had forgotten that she went to school.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, coming out of the living room to meet her as she opened the front door.

"School. Where else?" she scoffed, and tried to push away his arm which was barring the way.

Easier said than done- a hybrid's arm was near enough a steel rod and Virgil had no chance.

"You don't need to go to school anymore," he said shortly, "I won't have you mixing with either the Gilberts or that Bennett witch."

"Just listen to yourself," she said in disgust, "you sound like you're my dad. You can't stop me going to school and that's final."

"Oh really?"

The next second, she was pinned to the wall, looking into Klaus's eyes which had turned gold- two pools of burning, fiery anger.

"Watch your step, love," he growled in her ear, "you may be beautiful and you may believe that I won't hurt you because you have a certain hold over me- but believe me, I will. You don't know me well enough if you don't think so too."

Virgil's heart hammered as she stared at him. The closeness of his body to hers was stretching her nerves to breaking point- the feeling was so strong, she felt she would either bite her lips to shreds to keep from kissing his beautiful red ones, or simply burst into tears. Thankfully, he moved away before she could do either.

"I need to get to school," she said finally, her voice coming out in a bare whisper, "I'll go insane trapped in here with you all day."

Klaus studied her a while and then moved away from the door.

"If you insist," he replied, "but on two conditions- I drop you off and pick you up also. And that you stay close to Rebekah over there. Let me warn you, she'll tell me if you try and plot yourself out of this with your little friends."

"Fine. Whatever. Can we go now? I'm late," she said, turning and walking out of the door..

Klaus nearly smiled. He'd never tell her this, but he liked a girl who could answer back to him.

If it hadn't been enough that he was dropping her off, he also just had to drive her there in a flashy, white sportscar. Virgil felt her cheeks burn as she realised how many stares the brand new Bughetti was receiving from the high school students.

And to make matters worse, Caroline and Bonnie were standing at the gates, talking to each other; when they saw the car, they stopped and stared. Klaus chuckled in a low tone and parked the car right in front of them.

"Oh god, no," she groaned, "are you doing this to me on purpose?"

"No- I just want to talk to the sweet Miss Forbes- I very rarely see her these days. One would think she's been avoiding me," he grinned, before getting out of the car.

Virgil gave it a minute, hoping that everyone out side was now officially staring at the hot, blonde hybrid distraction that had just materialised in front of them, before hurriedly getting out and going towards the front gates.

"Come here, pet,"Klaus called after her immediately, "I think your two friends want to check I haven't done anything –ah-compromising to you."

Virgil closed her ayes, took a deep breath, opened them- and turned around.

"Go to hell," she hissed at Klaus, and then to Caroline and Bonnie "can we go inside? At least it's private there."

"Yes, why don't you go on in? And Caroline?" Klaus added.

The blonde vampire gave a tiny start and turned to narrow her eyes at him. "What?"

"Teach the little one some manners. Now that she's living with me, she won't last long with the ones she's got."

"Okay, what the hell is all this about?" Bonnie hissed as soon as they were safely inside the school, out of Klaus's earshot. "Elena rang me this morning to tell me about how Klaus had kidnapped you and that you were a witch's daughter or something- but if that were true, I would have sensed a vibe off you. Seriously- what is going on?"

"It's what he said," Virgil said briefly, "he didn't tell me anything else either."

"He's lying," Caroline said suddenly, her eyes blazing," this lie about you being a witch's daughter is a straight out attempt to try and use you for your powers. You shouldn't have gone to his house this morning- that was stupid, seriously, I-"

"Easy for you to say," Virgil snapped back, "you hate Rebekah which is who I went for. And why do you hate him so much anyway, Caroline? He's never done anything to you before- he fancies you, why would he? And as for Tyler being a hybrid because of him, I didn't see Tyler complaining- at least not until he found out Klaus had a thing for you. Your problem is, you need to stop whining about things in general when you don't know anything, okay?"

She turned and stormed off before either of the two girls could say another word.

"What's _her _deal?" Caroline frowned.

"Klaus has done what he's been trying to do ever since he found out she had powers, "Bonnie said, "he's trying to turn her against us."

"I don't think so- I think that was pure bitchiness on her part," Caroline frowned, " I mean, I tried to help her and this is what she does?!"

The rest of the day did not go well for Virgil- she gave the same answer to Elena as she had given to Bonnie and when Elena hadn't believed a word of it, Virgil had had another hissy fit. She cut last period to go out into the grounds where she sat down with her back against a tree. She was sitting there for a while, trying to unravel the mess of her own thoughts, when she felt the searing effect of someone's gaze on her, and a strange tingle down her spine.

Virgil glanced up to see a tall, dark haired teacher walking towards her. She knew him by name- Professor Shane- but he didn't teach her. She wondered then, why he was coming her way as if he knew her.

"Hello," he smiled pleasantly as he got within a few yards of her. "Fine afternoon to be out isn't it? I trust you're not cutting class, young lady?"

"No sir, I have a free period," she lied smoothly.

"Virgil, isn't it?" Shane said, and then smiled again. "Beautiful name. The poet was one of my favourites."

"Oh." What the hell else could she say?!

"I teach your big sister Elena- that's how I knew your name- her and Bonnie Bennett are my star pupils," he continued, "hope you'll be in my classes in the future."

"Yes sir."

" I'll leave you to it then. Have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too, sir."

Virgil watched his retreating back with some suspicion. Why, when he'd met her eye only once, had she felt that same strangle tingle in her spine again? It had been the most eerie feeling she'd ever had, not bad, but not particularly pleasant either.

Suddenly the sound of a loud horn made her jump and turn.

"Cutting classes already? I told you, you didn't need school, love!" Klaus called over the rolled down window of his car, his eyes hidden behind shades.

Virgil groaned and heaved herself up to walk over to the car. "You know, in the course of the day, I actually managed to forget that I'm being held in captivity against my will by a psychopath. Come to bring me back to my dark reality, have you?"

"Yes...and handcuff you to my wrist so you can't run from me," he grinned, now officially leering. "That really is a scenario with many possibilities."

"Urgh- don't even go there." She climbed into the car and sat back on the passenger seat with a weary sigh.

"Bad day at school, precious?" Klaus observed, "Take it from me- home schooling's so much more fun. And it's another scenario with many interpretations."

"Stop it!" Virgil cried suddenly, "Just stop, okay? Stop acting like everything's normal and you aren't keeping me a literal prisoner in your house because you think I could have powers that could help you create more bloody hybrids! Everything was fine in my life before you turned up!"

"Rose-" he started to say, but she cut across him sharply.

"Don't think that just because apparently you're telling me we had a thing for each other a thousand years ago, that it'll happen again! Because it won't! I don't love you and I never will!"

She fell silent and then abruptly braced herself for his inevitable anger. But it never came. He just looked at her with one of his infamous blank expressions that saw straight through you and could alternately be followed up by a growl, a threat, physical harm-or a smile, a soft murmur and a kiss.

He continued to look at her.

"So this is what's bothering you is it?" Klaus said finally.

She didn't reply.

He carried on. "Well, don't worry yourself on that account then. I already have someone to chase after- you might be beautiful but you're not the one who's caught my eye this time round. You're right- what we had, is going to stay buried in the past ten centuries- because I don't love you either."

The temperature in the car was suddenly cold despite the bright sunny day outside. Virgil looked straight out the windscreen as she nodded. "Good. We've got that clear at least," she said quietly.

He started up the car and pulled away from the side walk. The drive back to his house was silent but Virgil couldn't explain away the incessant prickling behind her eyelids and the knot in her throat that threatened to asphyxiate her.

Oh what the hell- of course it was nothing. Why wouldn't it be?


	13. Chapter 12

Virgil quickly found out that life in Klaus's mansion was very like prison after all. He was mostly never at home but at least a bunch of his hybrids would be there to watch over her and they were a dark, quiet lot. Apparently, they were unsired without Klaus's knowledge, which was why, most of the time, they continued to plot his death. Rose just wished they wouldn't do it every single time they were- it got depressing. Even she knew the chances of killing the Original hybrid were minimal; they could only realistically hope for two options: that he remained in the dark for the rest of their existence (unlikely) or that he would be merciful if he found out (even unlikelier)

Virgil herself was going insane in the large, lonely mansion. She no company from her old friends as the hybrids weren't allowed to let them in and ever since she'd started living there, no other vampire could get inside and Klaus had made sure of this by compelling her not to. Tyler was the only one she saw but he rarely had any news to report back from town; and Rebekah wasn't allowed to come in either- Klaus was starting to trust her less and less.

But Klaus's compulsion had been the last straw and so Virgil had been drinking vervain daily ever since Klaus had left for New Orleans a week ago. He wasn't expected to come back for at least another week, so she was hoping she could get away with it.

Unfortunately, she didn't count on the fact that he could be home earlier than she expected.

Virgil was in her room when she heard the sound of the front door slamming shut and Klaus's sure and steady footsteps in the hallway.

"Oh great," she muttered, rolling over on the bed and raising the volume of her earphones.

Which was why she didn't hear Klaus open the bedroom door and walk in a few seconds later. She remained a oblivious to his presence until he walked across the room and yanked her around to face him. Virgil gasped in shock and tried to sit up but he pushed her down again and pinned her to the bed.

"Klaus, what-?!" she managed to exclaim but froze when he leant down and placed his mouth against the side of her neck.

He pressed it there and closed his eyes- so much blood, such a fast heartbeat...yesssss...without warning, he sank his fangs into her soft, yielding skin- and then snarled in fury.

"I knew it!" he growled, pulling her up by the hair and shaking her. "You little bitch. You've loaded yourself up with vervain haven't you?"

He was yanking her hair so hard, Virgil couldn't stop tears of pain rolling down her cheeks. "Stop it!" she screamed, "you bastard! I only took it so you wouldn't try and use me like a toy!"

The look in his eyes was one of pure, smouldering anger and his lips were pulled back from his fangs in an animal like snarl.

"Oh really?" he hissed, "well now, you're going to learn exactly what happens to disobedient little brats like you!"

Before she knew what was happening, Virgil found herself flying through the air in his arms and a split second later, she was dropped onto the ballroom floor. Klaus kicked a chair into the middle of the room and then picked her up and pushed her into it. He pulled out a piece of velvet cloth and tied it around her mouth.

"That's so you don't try your little singing act on me," he said coldly, before pulling out a knife. "Now...if you answer my question truthfully, I'll take the gag off and interrogate you without it. If you don't, I bleed the vervain out of you instead. Do you understand? Just nod or shake your head now."

Virgil would have sworn at him profusely if she could, but she made do with glowering darkly.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now..." Klaus leant down, his face close to hers, " tell me little tiger...has Tyler gone and got himself unsired to me?"

She had known all along where this had been heading and was ready for it too. She shook her head.

"Wrong answer," he hissed, "let me try again. Has he broken the sirebond? Because he is nowhere to be found right now and I wondered why."

Again, she shook her head, her heart pounding.

"I see," Klaus nodded, straightening up, "we're going to have to do this the hard way."

He pulled back her hair and tied it up, before sliding the knife across her collarbone, not deep enough to cause serious damage but enough to sting and draw blood. Virgil screwed her eyes shut and bit into the gag.

"I'll try once more," Klaus scowled, setting the point of the dagger against her shoulder. "Has Tyler broken the sirebond?"

She tuck up a middle finger at him. The knife dug in deep this time and she screamed in pain. He bent down and slid his hand under her shirt, coming into contact with her bare skin; she started and tried to kick him but he deflected it. He lifted her shirt until her navel was uncovered and then set the knife blade at the side of her waist.

"Ooohh...isn't this the most beautiful little midriff you've ever seen?" he murmured, stroking it with his fingers, " slim and sensual...just my type."

Virgil screamed again as he drove the knife across her skin. This time, the cut was deep again and the sight of the blood washing out of her nearly made her throw up.

She was sobbing now, her body shaking convulsively; Klaus gave a grim smile and untied the gag.

"The vervain will slip out now...unfortunately, so will most of your blood," he told her, "if you want me to go and compel a doctor to give you a blood transfusion, you'll have to tell me exactly which of my hybrids have been up to no good while I was gone."

Virgil managed to scoff through her tears as she lifted her to give him a look of pure loathing. "Do you think I'll tell you now after you totally cut me up? That's not how it works, so go to hell."

Klaus looked at her expressionlessly for a moment, before slapping her –hard. Her head fell to the side and she slipped into blessed unconsciousness.

* * *

When Virgil woke up, she was lying in her bed, her whole body aching with pain. She tried to get up and then realised she had an IV needle and a bloodbag attached to her arm. She was about to pull it out when a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that. You still need more blood."

She turned her head to glare at the man sitting in the armchair next to the bed. "You twisted, bloody sadist!"

Klaus merely shrugged. "I've been called worse. Usually by people on the point of being killed by me- for them, all hope is lost and they can say such things. You on the other hand, should watch or I'll be ripping it out."

"Do whatever you want," she said stubbornly, "I'm not afraid of you. And why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to be."

"Well I want you to get out."

"Would you like me to say I'm sorry?"

"I'd like you to fuck off."

"Temper, temper. You know, not many people hear me offering to apologize. Actually, I'd say virtually no one does. You shouldn't be so cold, sweetheart."

"You hurt me! You bloody bled me out! What the hell else am I supposed to do?!"

"Forgive me?"

She stopped and stared incredulously at his face. He was like some kind of autistic child- he had no idea that anyone else aside from could feel hurt and unforgiving too. Klaus shrugged slightly and fixed her with his piercing gaze, his deep, blue eyes like pools of water. "is that so hard?"

"Of course it is!" she spluttered, "you cut me to bleed the vervain out of me! And then, for god's sake, don't get me started on every other thing you've done wrong or messed up ever since you came to this town!"

"I didn't do any of it to you," he said quietly.

"That doesn't matter!" she shouted, "you would say that because the general goodness in other people doesn't exist in you! You- you know what? Just go, Klaus, okay? I won't drink vervain again and I won't try to escape but having to cope with you every day like this is too much. So- just go."

Virgil turned over on the bed, putting her weight on the side that hurt the least and lifted the covers over her head. She didn't hear him but when she turned a few minutes later, the armchair was empty.

* * *

"So...how did I know you'd be here, once again draining the Grill's liquor supply?"

Damon grimaced and then turned to direct a poisonously sweet smile at the hybrid who had sat down next to him.

"Well, guessing from the deflated look on your face, you're planning on joining me?" he countered.

Klaus smirked and downed a tequila the barmaid put in front of him. "Deflated" is not even in my vocabulary of expressions, Salvatore."

"Neither is sitting at a bar when your normal routine demands trying to ruin the lives of my friends," Damon scoffed. "How's Virgil? I see you've got her on house arrest- that's never good for a teenager, let me tell you. When we tried to do it to Elena, you should have seen how badly she got herself into trouble in reply."

Klaus didn't answer and then suddenly looked at him with a sharp expression. "Did you send her the vervain to drink?"

Damon whooped and grabbed another glass of whisky. "Yes I did! How did you guess? But then again, Katherine's vervain incident proved successful so why not this too?"

"You know, it we weren't sitting in a highly crowded bar, I'd be pulling your heart out of your throat, right now?" Klaus said pleasantly. "How did you get it to her?"

"Well, seeing as you hadn't told Tyler not to give her vervain specifically, he found a loophole in the sirebond," shrugged Damon, keeping Tyler's real secret safe.

"I see. Don't do it again- the consequences for her this time round were extremely bad."  
Damon was suddenly alert. "what do you mean?" he demanded.

"Well... I did to her what Rebekah once did to you- I let the vervain bleed out of her."

"You-"Damon kicked back his stool ready to jump on the hybrid but Klaus held up a warning finger.

"Be rational, Damon. Who would win this fight if it started? I would. And then Elena would lose one of her precious Salvatore playthings and we wouldn't want _that_, would we?"

He pushed him back down in the bar stool and continued downing shots. "But don't worry. I didn't torture her as bad as Rebekah did to you if it brought back bad memories. She's recovering now."

"Why the hell didn't she use her bloody singing trick on you?" hissed Damon, "then I could have come over and set your arse on fire."

"Because I gagged her- plain and simple,"Klaus answered cheerfully.

"You fucking sicko."

"Careful mate. Don't want to lose our tempers now do we? And just as an aside, if you see Tyler, you can tell him Daddy Hybrid's going to be ve-eery angry if he's done anything stupid I should know about."

"I'll pass it on," Damon said sarcastically, "and if you don't treat that girl well, I may have to get my witchy friend to raise Mommy Original again, are we clear?"

"Crystal,"Klaus smirked, "your threats are so empty, they're as see through as your brain."

He got up and with a friendly pat on Damon's shoulder, walked out of the bar.

* * *

_(10th century Viking Area- The Americas)_

"_Oy! Give it back, Kol, you little rascal!"_

_Rebekah scowled with irritation as Niklaus stepped on the tunic she was mending as he sped after his younger brother. She huffed in impatience when she saw scuffmark on it; now she would have to make sure it had disappeared or mother would have another reason to scold her._

"_Stop messing around you big oafs!" she yelled at the boys who were wrestling dangerously close to the fire. "Look at what you've done to father's tunic!"_

"_Be a good girl and wash it out will you?" Niklaus said worriedly. "It's got my footprint on it- he'll beat me for it."_

"_That's all you have to say for yourself?" Rebekah demanded, "Nothing to give me in return?"_

_He looked confused for a second, and then shrugged. "All I have are hemp necklaces-"_

"_She's asking for an apology you dolt," Kol sniggered._

"_Who are you calling a dolt, you donkey?" Niklaus growled and they started to scuffle again._

"_I give up!" their sister exclaimed and went out of the hut to find her mother. She would have to risk a telling off and hope mother could get rid of the dirt mark._

_She walked around the hut and then back again: mother was nowhere in sight. Rebekah tried calling to her but go no response. Where was she?_

"_Niklaus, have you seen mother?" she said, back inside the hut._

"_No. and I hope father stays well away till nightfall," he said with marked indifference._

"_I wasn't talking about him," she said, "why do you always have to bring father up?"_

"_Because he's the only person on this planet that frightens me,"Niklaus replied quietly, "and I don't like being frightened."_

_Kol looked at him with an inscrutable expression for a minute before giving him a hearty clap on the back. "cheer up big brother! At least you know you're not the only one!"_

"_Rebekah! Where are you, my girl?"_

_Esther's voice rang out from the woods and her daughter hurried out to meet him. _

"_Go and get me the biggest cloak you can find from the hut," Esther said quickly, "hurry now, it's urgent."_

_Rebekah nodded and ran to obey her mother's order. When she returned with one of Niklaus's winter fur capes, Esther snatched it and hurried back into the woods, gesturing for Rebekah to follow. By now, the young girl's curiosity was well and truly piqued and she watched with interest as her mother led her deeper into the undergrowth, until they reached a clearing._

"_Oh my goodness!" Rebekah gasped._

_On the floor, lay a shivering girl wearing what looked like a dress made of an extremely thin, white material, her black hair splayed around her head. Esther knelt down next to her and covered her with Niklaus's cape and then gently helped her to stand up._

"_Who is she?" Rebekah whispered, staring in amazement, and then suddenly, she exclaimed, "Mother! Her eyes! They're-"_

"_I know, I know," Esther said quickly, motioning for her to be quiet. "Now come, we must get her back to the hut without anyone else in the village noticing."_

_Rebekah nodded and took the girl's other arm and together, mother and daughter led her out of the woods. The girl was surprisingly frail and she could barely lift her head out of sheer weakness; it was a miracle she continued to put one foot in front of the other. _

_Niklaus and Kol were both waiting outside the hut and when they saw their mother and sister, they hurried towards them._

"_What's going on Mother? Who is this?" Kol inquired, looking at the girl. _

"_Not not, Kol,"Esther said, "she needs to get to a warm fire and get food in her stomach. Niklaus, sit her near the fire and cover her with another blanket while I go and tend to the meal."_

_Her son nodded and with only the slightest of hesitations, put a guiding arm around the girl and took her inside. She gave a gasp of relief as she sank to her knees in front of the fire- and then abruptly keeled over and fainted._

"_Better call Mother back," Kol frowned, bending over her and poking her shoulder as if she was in interesting pebble he'd found._

"_No- go and get some water- she'll be fine," Niklaus told him._

_He turned back to the unconscious girl and moved aside the cape to cover her with the blanket. Her white dress was almost see through and it was all he could do to try and avoid looking at her body, his cheeks burning; he'd never seen a woman's figure so close to nakedness and he felt awkward as if he shouldn't even be near her._

_Kol returned with the water and watched as Niklaus dipped his fingers into the bowl and then gently dabbed the girl's eyelids with them. Her long, curling eyelashes fluttered and she let out a tired sigh as she opened them._

_Niklaus felt his heart stop as he met her eyes- they were the colour of frosted violets._


	14. Chapter 13-Paint

After only a week, they were at an impasse and Virgil all but forgave Klaus. If you could call it forgiving- it was more like a "never-mind-I'll-get-the-bastard-for-it-later" kind of forgiving.

The real thing that was troubling her was the new professor guy who was teaching at Whitmore College- Shane. By now, she had put two and two together and realised he knew all about the supernatural, but soon, she found out he went much deeper: he was teaching Bonnie dark magic- "expressionism".

Virgil wasn't skilled with spell books but even she knew the drawings on the book that fell out of Bonnie's bag in school were _not_ normal. When she'd asked exactly what she was doing, Bonnie had hurriedly replied she was looking at it for reference, but not until Virgil actually followed Bonnie to a lunch time meeting with professor Shane, did she realise what was going on.

At first, she had no idea who to tell or what to do- thanks to Klaus, she was isolated from her friends and had no way of contacting them; one of Klaus's little vampire minions had compelled her way onto the school register and was now dogging Virgil's every move. And she didn't want to trouble Rebekah which left the one person Virgil knew was not the wisest, but the best option in this case.

So, when she walked in the door from school that Friday, she headed straight to where she knew Klaus usually was in his spare time. She found him standing in front of an easel, painting furiously. It struck her immediately that something was terribly wrong.

"Klaus?" she said tentatively.

He didn't look at her. The speed with which he covered the canvas with his mad brushstrokes nearly frightened her. He was painting a picture of Caroline. And what a picture it was - her eyes bloody and veins dark against the skin underneath. She had her fangs bared and – good god. She was holding a dead, lifeless body that she'd drained of blood. Tyler's body.

But the picture was not as monstrous as the sight of Klaus painting it, his brush whipping across the bright streaks of Caroline's hair, the dark red bloodstains on her mouth.

Suddenly, with a furious rage, he threw a pot of paint at the wall. It splattered against the wall in bright splashed of red. Then, he flung down the rest of the pots and the brushes and last of all, the canvas, ripping straight through it.

"Get out of here, girl, go to your room, I don't want to see you. Go. Go."

Virgil remained standing where she was, staring at his dishevelled hair, matted in places with paint.

"Get out!" Klaus snarled, "I'll end up killing you instead!"

"No," she said calmly.

"I'm warning you, you have ten seconds before your heart is in my hands. Don't make me do something you don't deserve!"

In an instant, she knew Tyler had unsired the hybrids. And even crazier, she knew whose side she was on right now. Klaus looked insane with fury but surprisingly, it calmed her and only made her pity his loneliness all the more. And all of a sudden, she knew what to do. Virgil walked forward until her toes were flush with this and she didn't even wince when he grabbed her shoulders tight, his eyes crazy.

She lifted her hands and cupped his face in them. Every muscle in his body grew tense as he stared down at her, paralyzed by her touch.

"Hush," she whispered, stroking his cheek, "You're making no sense and your hair's a mess. Let me comb it out for you."

His shirt was filthy- he'd wiped his brush on it again and again.

"You can kill me after I sort your hair out, okay?" she murmured as if speaking to a child. "Come on. Sit down."

She took his hand and led him to a chair and the most amazing thing was, he followed her. She melted a little at the look in his eyes, shining and wide; it was like he was a lost puppy trying to find his way home. It was an instinctive moment- he just needed to be taken care of.

Virgil pulled out a comb from her bag and settled herself on the arm of his chair.

"okay- tell me if this hurts," she told him, before gently easing out the tangled knots in his hair created by the paint.

He barely even twitched. She continued to comb out his wavy locks, thinking to herself that she had finally gotten to do what she'd always dreamed of doing. His hair was beautiful and just made you want to run your hand through it.

Once she'd finished, she put the comb aside and then pulled out the baby wipes- saviours for when you wanted your make up off- or in this case, paint.

Virgil knew his eyes were fixed on her as she wiped the paint off his face but was too busy trying not to let her hands shake. Finally, she stood up and smiled.

"There. That's the worst of it off. A shower is what you need n-"

She stopped in mid sentence because she was flying through the air, her back connecting with the far wall, trapped by his arms either side of her. And then, he was kissing her. Or more like attacking her mouth in a very animalistic manner. He bit down on her bottom lip, drew blood, licked it, then forced her lips apart and drove his tongue inside her mouth as if he was feeding after being starved for a long time.

As soon as he had started, Rose was trying to push him away as hard as she could but nothing gave- he was a thousand times stronger and if she hadn't screamed, things could have gotten out of hand.

"Niklaus, stop it!"

His hands were at the hem of her skirt, pulling it up as she struggled to keep it down. She pounded on his chest with her fists, crying tears of rage as she yelled at him - and finally, he fell back.

"Don't-ever-_ever_ do that again!" Virgil shrieked, shrinking away from him. "I'm not a distraction for you when you're pining after Caroline, do you hear me? If you want her so bad, go and kiss her! I'm not here to whore for you!"

She turned and fled from the room, not caring whether he would come after her or that if he did, he was faster then her - she just ran. She only stopped running once she'd entered her bedroom, locked the door and performed a barring shield spell on it. He could get past the door but not the spell.

Virgil sat down on the bed and sighed, her rationality returning to her. She was starting to realise that maybe she could have handled things better- now he was definitely going to go on an insane rampage, rearing to kill all of his hybrids starting with Tyler.

But seriously, what was she supposed to do?! Let him rape her so they'd all be saved? Caroline wouldn't do that, not even for Tyler, so why should she have to? She heard Klaus open the front door and go out at some point and then stood watching him from the window as he walked down the driveway and vanished. Great- finally she could get out of this goddamn hellhole. The bloody cheek- she'd gone to him for help and had even been nice to him for the things he'd suffered and this was how he repaid her?

Virgil took away the barrier spell and opened the door, walking out. What she had actually wanted Klaus to let her see, was the book that he'd showed her, containing the details of Virgil's supernatural parentage. She wanted as much on Silas as she could, because while Qetsiyah was dead (although any witch could be brought back to life), Silas was immortal and very capable of not dying again if he didn't want to. She found the book hidden in the hollow compartment under the lover's seat in Klaus's studio; it was just as heavy as it looked and Virgil found herself coughing as the dust rose from it continuously.

"God, he could have got around to cleaning it some time," she muttered, before opening it.

Most of the book was in ancient runes which discouraged her at first, until with a jolt of surprise, she found she could read them. The part about her birth was true enough, right in the middle of the book, while the parts before were just a catalogue of the spells Qetsiyah had taught her apprentice.

Virgil reread the story of her parents and shuddered when she saw the picture of Silas on the side- he looked like a disfigured demon. But then again, Qetsiyah's apprentice was bound to be biased towards her mistress. The book told of how the baby had eyes the colour of the witch plant vervain- a trait only she and her father shared in the history of the ages. It also told of the black hair which she'd also got from her father- blondies like Qetsiyah seemed to be more favoured back then, and Virgil seemed to have been doomed to look almost completely like her father.

But the thing she desperately wanted to find was where these witches had lived. After all, it was only about 0 BC and the world must have had many sparsely populated regions far away from human settlings. The answer was soon explained. The book wrote that the local civilisation which was constantly growing and evolving came to believe that Silas was a god. They also had a name for him: Quetzalcoatl.

"Shit," she whispered to her self. "Seriously?"

The Aztecs had worshipped her father- in ancient America. Did everything magic seem to find its roots in this land? No wonder- she was starting to think shamans weren't total fakes after all- even if Klaus had faked one of them up to trick people into finding a solution to his little curse problem. To find the exact location of Silas's place in America, proved to be slightly harder.

Allegedly, after Qetsiyah "killed" Silas after he force fed his elixir to their child, she took his body far away to the North, to an island of gloomy rocks and dark skies.

"You what?" Virgil frowned.

Damn these ancient writers and their poetic descriptions of places that would do more good with straightforward bloody names. At least she'd figured one thing out: up North from America was Canada and so it had to be a Canadian island.

She was about to close the book in frustration when something caught her eye. The back cover of the book had come apart slightly at the corners in two neat halves. She would barely have noticed it if something hadn't peeked through- a fairly ivory piece of paper. It looked bright against the tatty, black cover of the book, attracting her attention.

Rose turned it over and pulled at the parchment and realised the whole inner side of the back cover peeled off to release it. With a confused frown, she took the parchment out and unfolded it. At first, she thought it was just another spell that the apprentice had put there for safe keeping. But then, she turned it over and her heart turned ice cold.

Ten minutes later, Virgil was tearing down the lawn, her hair flying behind her, all caution thrown to the winds as she ran to find Klaus.


End file.
